Un respetable negocio
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: IchiRuki. Yaoi. Sí, es yaoi. La filmación de una película pornográfica, un ataque a una red criminal y los enredos subsecuentes.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

Aunque no podáis creerlo, éste es un IchiRuki y es un yaoi.

(pd especial para Ebril-chan; NO, esto NO TE VA A GUSTAR)

Universo Alterno. Ishida Uryuu + Kurosaki Ighigo ¡epic fic

En esta ocasión, la familia Kuchiki se dedica a un respetable y antiguo, muy antiguo negocio. Sus enemigos intentan enlodar su reputación, la calidad de su trabajo y tratan de matar a la heredera. Todo el elenco de Bleach es necesario para salvar la situación.

En mis andanzas, noté que este prompt no se ha usado en Bleach o al menos, no en español. De paso, la tarea de mi hija me dió tips; tiene que interpretar en el escenario a la dueña de un prostíbulo. Vino -como sabéis- un kilo de investigación. El asunto quedaba que ni pintado. Le robé una o dos frases a Aphrodita.

Sugiero seriamente que, si no os agrada el yaoi y no sóis mayores de edad, den la media vuelta. El fic es gráfico, contiene malas palabras y es realista en mucho; algunas cosas están OOC y es un UA; si no es vuestra taza de té, pasad de aquí, por favor.

Las referencias, en las notas finales.

-0-

**Un respetable negocio**

La mayoría nació en una familia.

La mayoría, tenemos una familia disfuncional, pero más o menos feliz. Algunas familias tienen un negocio propio y en otras, los que la cuidan trabajan en oficinas, en empresas y demás. Algunas, son familias de científicos o de guerrilleros o de escritores o de vagos.

Algunos han hecho pasteles los últimos cien años o son médicos o diseñan ropa.

Uno no es culpable de la familia que le toca… pero no es inocente, si se queda en ella.

Y, en algunos casos, no hay como adaptarse a la situación.

Yo llegué de la calle, a la familia Kuchiki. Eso es, imagínenselos, una linda mansión en el distrito 20, una hermosa flotilla de autos de lujo, dos yates y un jet privado, a más de los seis helicópteros. Ah, la mansión con alberca, perros y gatos con pedigrí –así se dice?- y sirvientes entrenados, japoneses y occidentales.

Grandes comodidades, por supuesto. No, contra lo que esperan, no voy a hablar de la mafia o de los yakuza o del narcotráfico o cosas peores, no.

Los Kuchiki se dedican desde generaciones a uno de los negocios más antiguos del mundo.

Surtían de condones de intestino de oveja, rellenos de jugo de limón, a las tropas del emperador, desde el período Meijii; ellos son los responsables de la palabra "lemmon" asociada al sexo. Se los juro ¿No me creen? También yo me cagaba de risa cuando lo escuché, por primera vez.

El asunto fue sencillo. Esos idiotas de Asano y Mizuiro me habían quitado mi últmo taiyaki. Habíamos estado juntando tripas de computadora todo el maldito día, con una humedad del 150% y una lluvia aparatosa –y es que era temporada de tifones.

Es fastidioso; les sacas el oro y el selenio de los transistores, lo separas con un rallador para queso parmesano y lo vendes a los fabricantes de circuitos o a los talleres. Te pinchas las manos y la comezón se te quita en unos diez días, pero sacas siquiera para comer.

Cuando uno vive en Tokio, cree que no hay indigentes. Pero sí, los habemos. No me distraigo, perdón. El caso es que esos dos asnos me quitaron mi comida. Y los perseguí unas tres calles, hasta dos antes de la Ginza. Un cupé negro se me atravesó. O yo me le crucé; el tipo que iba manejando alcanzó a frenarse y sólo quedé trepado en el cofre. El tipo era un canoso, serio, pero amable y la chica que iba con él… carajo, una lindura, bajita, unos ojazos y un vozarrón de atizar el pánico.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, tarado!

Hasta entonces, no me miró y yo no la había mirado bien. Hasta entonces, no había notado mis pantalones, cubiertos de bolsas de basura –es que si no, se mojan y tu ropa apesta- y sin querer, había dejado sangre en el cofre; salté y me detuve con la manos y como estaban todas pinchadas, psh; no lo hice adrede. Ella se horrorizó

-¡Mira nada más!

Me harté; me esperaba lo peor

-¡Óyeme, por poco y me matas! ¡Y no te ensucié el coche adrede!

El tipo canoso se bajó y me miró de arribabajo

-Kuchiki sama, no me parece que esté herido

-¿No te parece? ¿Estás ciego o qué, Sasakibe? ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!

Antes de que su chofer o yo protestáramos, ella me tomó de la oreja y me trepó al carro y yo, aterrado, mojado, golpeado… no hice nada. Nadita. En el citado nosocomio, la chica salió pitando y regresó con otro canoso, esta vez, con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Doctor Ishida, tiene que ayudarme! –me señaló- ¡Este mono de pelo rojo se lanzó frente al coche!

El hombre me ordenó seguirlo y ahí voy yo, hecho un tarado. Entramos a un consultorio, junto a la salita de Urgencias –me acuerdo porque un atropellado daba de gritos- y me ordenó treparme a la mesa. Me pinchó y picoteó, me escuchó el corazón, me hizo sacarle la lengua y me metió el brazo en una manga que silbaba.

-Kuchiki sama, su "enfermo" no tiene nada. Un poco de desnutrición y bastantes días sin bañar…

-¡Hey!

-Pero eso es todo

-¿Me está diciendo mugroso?

El médico se rió, burlándose. Me sentí chiquito; digo, a veces uno olvida que tiene doce años, que se tuvo que largar a la Ciudad porque toda la familia estaba desperdigada o muerta y que no había mucho que hacer, si no tienes educación. A veces, la vida es dura

-¿Dónde vives?

-En el Rukongai

-En qué calle?

-Ahí

-¿Cómo "ahí?

-Sí, en la calle

-¿No tienes casa ni nada?

Negué con la cabeza

-¿Y tus papás?

-Mi mamá se murió cuando yo nací. Mi viejo se dedicó al sake y se largó un día. Yo… vivía con un tío, pero él se fue a América y dijo que no podía llevarme.

El chofer me miró por el retrovisor y aclaró su garganta

-¿Qué quieres, Sasakibe-san?

-Kuchiki-sama, está oscureciendo y la lluvia arrecia. Su hermano la espera en casa

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué no permite que Byakuya sama decida por usted?

Ella suspiró. Luego, enfurruñada, se acomodó en el amplio asiento y miró al frente. El chofer ni siquiera preguntó y arrancó el auto.

Ese, fue mi primer encuentro con Kuchiki Rukia…

-0-

Un lobby ejecutivo de lujo, mesas de diseño italiano, una secretaria encantadora –Momo, se llama Hinamori Momo- portadas de revistas y afiches de cine enmarcados con luces direccionales y fotos y más fotos de la familia, con diferentes personalidades, desde la reina de Inglaterra hasta los príncipes del Imperio. Un desnudo femenino impresionante en blanco y negro –Shekhinah, de Leonard Nimoy- en contraste con un masculino clásico –Ives Saint Laurent, a sus 20 años, por Luciana Avedon- y miles de fotografías de diferentes clásicos del erotismo y la pornografía, desde Hustler hasta Playboy, en una composición que llenaba más de 30 metros cuadrados.

La imponente puerta de teca roja, decorada con crisantemos de oro viejo, se abrió automáticamente; los hombres que aparecieron tras ella lucían como benévolos ejecutivos, uno de 84 años y el otro, de menos de la mitad de esa edad, Kuchiki Byakuya y el muy respetado Hugh. Éste sonrió, remarcando las arrugas de su rostro

-Me siento feliz de trabajar contigo, Byakuyashi-kun

Un asentimiento diplomático y seco

-El honor es todo mío, Hefner-sama. Y el acierto de nuestra empresa se debe a mi hermana menor, Rukia

La risa alegre de Hugh

-Se me olvida que éste no es sólo tu negocio, Byakuya-kun. Tu familia tiene muchos años al frente –un suspiro, como recordando viejos tiempos- recuerdo mucho a Ginrei, zorro mañoso…

Una semisonrisa en el rostro del joven

-Mi abuelo te apreciaba mucho, Hefner-sama.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, un grupo saliendo por el elevador, haciendo los mil y un escándalos; la exuberante encargada de Publicidad, Matsumoto Rangiku y su corte, Kisuke Urahara, Hirako Shinji y las guionistas estrella, Yadomaru Lisa y Honsho Chizuru.

Byakuya contuvo el reflejo se hacer ojos de espiral, frente a la sonrisa del magnate norteamericano y miró a Rangiku, atravesándola. Esta movió los hombros coquetamente

-Kuchiki sama

-Rangiku-san ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

-Reunión de los martes, señor. Rukia sama nos espera en el salón 4

-¿Cuál es el orden?

Rangiku checó su carísimo IPad

-Uhm… déjeme ver. La renuncia de Grimmjow y los dos filmes nuevos de Urahara. Sesión de fotografía con los hermanos Avedon para la exposición de París y… el asunto de Las Noches

Byakuya repasó rápidamente los datos; Urahara tenía una buena racha últimamente; hasta cuatro filmes semanales. La necesitaban; la competencia con Avatarek iba a hacerlos pronto a un lado, si no inventaban fantasías nuevas.

Lo de los Avedon era incomparable. El último fotógrafo famoso que había pisado la mansión Kuchiki había sido Lenny y las ventas de su libro en IPad habían sido otro acierto de Rukia; lo de ellos era erotismo, no sólo pornografía.

Las Noches… una patada en el culo. Aizen Souzuke insistía en jugar sucio y había que detener al bastardo.

Y lo de Grimmjow –retuvo un suspiro- bueno, tenía cierta razón en querer renunciar. Trabajando desde los 16 frente a las cámaras y ahora con 35, su descanso era merecido. Demasiado maduro para seguir haciendo papeles de jovencito y demasiado joven para entrar a las filas del sexo senior; intervendría sólo que Rukia se lo pidiera.

Se volvió a la Ejecutiva, quien lo miraba admirativamente; poca gente habría tenido el valor de usar un mohair blanco de seda Armani, a juego con la ginpaku de su rango y los kenseikan en el cabello… y lucir bien. O lucir espléndidamente, para ser exactos. Matsumoto sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de su Presidente, quien arrancaba suspiros a todo el staff de la empresa, chicos, camarógrafos y gaffers incluídos.

-No te distraigo más, Rangiku-san

-En absoluto, Kuchiki-sama –una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se alejó, siguiendo al grupo.

-0-

-Estoy cansado del asunto, Rukia. Eso de "Grimmjow en la cama con todoloquetengaculo" me tiene hasta la madre. Y Halibel y yo pensamos tener hijos

-Tienes más de 100 filmes, Grimmi-kun

-Y he hecho buen dinero, para ti y tu familia

-Y para ti también

-No he parado de trabajar

-Se te han dado las mejores prestaciones, el mejor seguro médico y vacaciones a todo el mundo

-Rukia sama…

Una sonrisa, frente a la tensión del otro

-No he dicho que no, Grimmi-kun. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo; termina los shots que te faltan con Shinji y podrás retirarte… con una condición

-No quiero volver a filmar

Ella negó con la mano

-Te prometo que no. Todo lo que te pido es que estés disponible para la empresa, en caso de que seas necesario

Grimmjow levantó una ceja incrédula

-Soy muy joven para el sexo senior

Rukia asintió, dando un sorbo muy educado a su taza de chai

-Eres un bebé en pañales para esa División. No, no es eso lo que tengo en mente

-¿Entonces? ¿Me llamarás cuando cumpla sesenta años?

La risa leve de Rukia y la sonrisa socarrona de Renji, su guardaespaldas, amigo y resuelvetodo de confianza, desde que ésta lo recogiera de la calle.

-No, Grimmi-kun. Posiblemente te necesitemos para una campaña de publicidad. E irás vestido, no te preocupes. Cuando la ocasión se presente, nos mandas a tu representante, que ella cheque el contrato y las condiciones serán las mismas ¿Qué opinas?

Grimmjow suspiró, satisfecho. Los Kuchiki respetaban profundamente el trabajo de su gente; tanto Rukia como Byakuya habían aprendido bien la educación con el norteamericano. Nunca te deshagas de una estrella porno, sólo porque envejeció. Mientras aún puede trabajar frente a la cámara, edúcala, para que forme parte del grupo de ejecutivos, cuando su momento le llegue. De esa forma, tendrás siempre personas confiables, fieles, contentas y que conozcan bien el negocio. Y, si en algún momento, a la edad de su retiro, decide seguir trabajando, siempre estaban las filas del sexo senior, idea de Rukia que estaba generando ventas salvajes, dado que dos tercios de la población de los países ricos eran mayores de cincuenta años y no sólo los jóvenes compraban porn.

El germano-japonés estrechó la mano de Rukia, de modo firme. Ella preguntó

-¿Cómo está Halibel?

-Se muere de ansias; ha estado buscando casa como en diez países

Rukia le extendió a Grimmjow un sobre

-¿Qué es esto?

-La direccion de Patricia Ulquiorra

Grimmjow mostró su desconcierto. Una sonrisa suspirante de Rukia

-Todas las chicas quieren un vestido perfecto para su boda, Grimmi-kun

Patricia Ulquiorra y su hermano, diseñadores de reyes y jetset. Kami bendito.

-Pero… Rukia –Grimmjow se rascó la cabeza- no podemos pagar eso

-No. Tú no. Kuchiki sama lo hará –ella se puso en pié e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente- estamos muy agradecidos contigo, Grimmi kun. Manténte en contacto, por favor…

El silencio de los demás se convirtió en aplausos y silbidos y Grimmjow se retiró rápidamente. Rukia hizo seña a sus directores, Urahara y Hirako, de acercarse.

Rikichi, el ayudante de Byakuya, eligió ese momento para entrar, seguido de dos hombres, susurrando algo al oído de Rukia y retirándose apresuradamente.

Todos los demás miraron a los recién llegados. Shinji no perdió tiempo; dejó el Fedora sobre la mesa, se acercó al más joven de los dos –alto, de piernas infinitas y espalda perfecta, rostro ceñudo y simetría perfecta, cargada de masculinidad, tal vez unos 22 años, el cabello de un naranja brillante y los ojos ocultos tras los spasglass negros- y alzó su saco, por la espalda. Inspecciónó su trasero con mirada de conocedor y le dio una buena palmada, ante el desconcierto del recién llegado, asintiendo.

-¡Hey! ¿QUÉ CARAJO LE SUCEDE?

Shinji no le hizo caso. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró, palpando sus pectorales, su cintura y con el total descaro de su profesión, su entrepierna

-Buen equipo, Urahara, puede funcionar

-¡ÓIGAME, LOCO DE PORQUERÍA!

Hirako lo tomó de la barbilla y, mirándolo fijamente, le retiró los anteojos y lo besó rápidamente, soltándolo y saboreando el resultado, como quien cata un buen vino

-Es un poco joven y torpe, pero después de que Ichimaru lo entrene, funcionará.

-Ahem…

Todos se volvieron hacia Renji, quien estaba a punto de reventar de risa; había sido él. Rukia le dio una palmadita, como quien recompensa a un cachorro

-Hirako, te agradecería que lo soltaras. El SSA Kurosaki NO es uno de nuestros chicos; está aquí por un trabajo especial, junto con su padre

Urahara juró que había escuchado las mayúsculas; sabía bien de los rumores. Eran FBI, sin duda; el acento y la ropa los delataba. Shinji palideció y enrojeció, alternativamente. Inclinó la cabeza, repetidas veces

-Sumimasen, señor, yo… me equivoqué de persona

-Shinji Hirako

-¿Sí, Rukia?

-SIÉNTATE

El rubio mood regresó a su lugar.

-¿Qué tienen para esta semana, Kisuke, Shinji?

Urahara se adelantó.

-Logramos terminar la negociación con Kubo Taito, Rukia-chan. Publicará "Shinigami" en dos tomos; toda la fotografía será a cargo de Kyoraku y su equipo.

-Y quedan pendientes dos filmes y los exámenes de los chicos de nuevo ingreso –añadió Shinji, adelantando un Ipad. Rukia lo tomó, examinando las fotos.

-¿Ya tienen los resultados médicos?

-Todo en orden, Rukia-chan. Ishida-sama quedó de mandar la documentación.

Rukia frunció el ceño frente a una de las fotografías.

-Éste lo conozco…. oops ¿No es Ishida Uryuu? ¿El hijo de Ryuuken, nuestro jefe médico?

Kisuke y Shinji se miraron uno al otro, sospechosamente.

-Efectivamente, Rukia-chan.

-¿Sabe su padre que trabajará con nosotros? ¿O es alguna de las estupideces de ustedes?

Shinji le dio un poco discreto codazo a Kisuke.

-Tenemos muchos estudiantes de medicina entre los aspirantes nuevos, Rukia-chan. Lo cierto es que si Ishida san dio su autorización médica, debe saberlo. Además, considera que él también trabajó aquí, cuando joven; fue uno de los chicos del equipo de tu abuelo…

Rukia asintió, despacio, antes de estampar su firma, autorizando los exámenes de los aspirantes. Por un momento pensó en cuántos arquitectos, médicos y otros profesionistas habían sido pornoactores, strippers en las cabinas de cada una de las sex-shops o escorts en los clubes.

Kuchiki Ginrei nunca había permitido que se quedasen más de un año; ello garantizaba rostros y cuerpos nuevos y para los chicos, un respiro cuando los gastos –libros, mantenimiento, estudios- eran muchos.

Y los abogados de la familia no se andaban con chiquitas; la investigación de cada aspirante se hacía a fondo, a modo de que fuesen jóvenes sanos, comprometidos, sin adicciones y dispuestos al trabajo. El equipo de Ichimaru se hacía cargo de entrenamiento, maquillaje y otras cosas; de esa forma, era muy difícil rastrear un pasado que para muchos, era ciertamente vergonzoso o comprometedor.

-¿Líos familiares? –preguntó Rukia.

-Ryuuken insiste en pagar la universidad. Uryuu quiere ser independiente… me parece que fue una especie de apuesta.

Rukia puso ojos de espiral.

-Vaya estupidez: conozco a Uryuu desde que estábamos en la primaria y me consta que no tiene idea de ésto –miró a los dos directores- no le den la menor oportunidad. Muéstrenle sin ninguna anestesia lo que le espera y si no regresa, no insistan. Estos chicos necios me molestan; lo nuestro es un negocio serio, caramba.

Urahara sintió rápidamente y se reiró, seguido por un Shinji corrido y radiografiado por el joven agente.

Fue turno de Honshou y Lisa. Rukia las recibió a las dos con sendos besos en la mejilla; su pareja de guionistas estrella rastreaban las cosas más increíbles y fantáticas en la internet, en las bibliotecas, en los laboratorios, en donde fuera, a modo de tener la última información sobre sexo.

-¿Qué tienen de nuevo, muchachas?

Lisa le mostró la carpeta azul cyan.

-Taito nos ayudó con el diseño, Rukia-sama.

Ésta soltó la carcajada

-¿ESTO? No me lo imaginaba ¿Qué habría pensado mi abuelo?

Honshou se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz; pintar a los Grantz de azul con el aerógrafo y fotografiarlos como avatares, descargando las fotos en la mitad del precio de Avatarek, era buena estrategia. Rukia revisó el resto de la carpeta; Kyoraku realmente había aprovechado a Adam como profesor y sin dudar, cada impresión llevaba la estricta revisión de Nanao, su ayudante. Lisa adelantó otra carpeta, ésta vez, de temas lésbicos; las chicas estaban profusamente tatuadas y el paisaje implantado no era terrestre, sino Amazonia Planities, en Marte. Vaya un tema más apropiado

-Adam es un amor, Rukia; no sé que habríamos hecho sin su apoyo

-Las modas cambian, chicas y tenemos que adaptarnos

-Hay una mala noticia…

Rukia extendió las manos, interrogando

-Shiba Kuukaku firmó con Avatarek

La hija menor de los Kuchiki se tomó veinte segundos, digiriendo la noticia. La muerte de Kaien había marcado a su hermana tanto como a la misma Rukia. Si fue un accidente o no, era cosa que no podía confirmarse. Grand Fisher y sus chicos de Chicago estaban hasta los codos en el asunto y Rukia estaba segura de que la cocaína en los bolsillos de Kaien había sido "sembrada". Habían hecho hasta lo imposible por aclarar esa muerte y Kuukaku había guardado silencio, alegando la inocencia de su hermano, con el apoyo de Rukia.

Pero ahora, había firmado con la nueva empresa, enemiga de los Kuchiki, plagiaria irredenta de muchos de sus esquemas –usar yaoi, manga y animé pornográficos; caracterización de los usuarios de sus redes en juegos virtuales; clubes temáticos y mil etcéteras- y ni siquiera se había molestado en presentar su renuncia personalmente. Terminó su te de un sorbo

-Sabíamos que eso iba a pasar. Ojalá y recapacite.

No añadió más al tema. Honshou le mostró el siguiente guión; una pareja de hombres, hijos adoptivos y un perro. El asunto era cómico y el final, feliz. Rukia lo autorizó con dos rasgos de kanji y las guionistas se fueron conversando animadamente.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde el inicio de la reunión cuando, las tazas recién servida de nuevo, Kuchiki Rukia se encaró a sus visitantes

-Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-kun… el SSA Hotchner me hizo llegar sus expedientes

Ambos agentes sacaron sus credenciales y Rukia las escaneó por dos minutos. Japoneses norteamericanos, uhm. Uno de ellos, siquiatra de Perfiles y Criminología, 15 años de experiencia en BA, ocho libros, cientos de disertaciones en diferentes escuelas y países. El otro, de la División de Crímenes contra Menores y Especialista en Terrorismo, recién graduado con honores en Quantico. Y un antecedente; esposa y madre, asesinada por la misma banda que había matado a Shiba Kaien.

Kurosaki Isshin sonrió, amablemente; la barba recortada y apenas canosa le daba un aspecto de familiaridad, de confianza, de calidez. Analizadora imperturbable de las cualidades físicas, Rukia concluyó que éste era un macho beta, sin pretensiones, y que, bien entrenado, podría hacer felices a muchas mujeres y a uno o dos hombres, pero había preferido amar a una sola. Rukia correspondió a su sonrisa.

Kurosaki Ichigo, en cambio, el ceño fruncido –bueno, quizá el manoseo profesional de Shinji había tenido que ver en ello… no, Ichigo era así- y la barbilla adelantada, los ojos miel y un cuerpo espléndido, era otra cosa. El joven entrenado para ser guerrero, todavía no un hombre pero ya casi un adulto, exudando testosterona en cada poro, futuro macho alfa, capaz de hacer llorar a las "niñas" por él… y a algunos "niños". Rápidamente, el instinto de Rukia le dijo que, de no ser por las siglas efe be i, acababa de dar con el sucesor de Grimmjow. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa, pero no podía controlar el brillo en sus ojos.

-Sé que solicitarlos no fue opción.

Isshin respondió

-La gente de Grand Fisher tiene sus tentáculos en todos lados, Kuchiki san –adelantó una foto. Souzuke Aizen. La ira de Rukia fue mayúscula. Ichigo habló

-Efectivamente, señorita Kuchiki. Son redes de pedofilia…

-0-

Notas finales del capítulo:

Referencias

-Hugh Hefner; dueño de Playboy. Podéis googlearlo

-Hustler; la revista que hace competencia a Playboy y Penthouse. Infinitamente vulgar y de mala calidad.

-Luciana Avedon y sus hermanos e hijos; la familia Avedon comenzaron como fotógrafos en LIFE, aquella vieja revista de los sesentas. Luciana fué la primera fotógrafa de desnudos masculinos en el mundo. Su retrato de Saint Lauren es un clásico y trabajó por años en Cosmopolitan en la edición en inglés y en el PlayGirl.

-Leonard Nimoy; quien crea que Spock sólo se dedicó a hacer Star Trek... es porque no ha visto las fotos de Lenny, quien junto con su hijo Adam, es uno de los mejores fotógrafos de desnudo femenino en el mundo.

-Avatarek NO SE LLAMA ASÍ. Pero la empresa existe; se dedica a comercializar las versiones pornográficas XXX de Avatar y Star Trek. No tengo pensado daros el link. Aunque yo no he visto las pelis, sé que la producción de las dos es excelente y de muy buena calidad y por lo menos en la versión de Avatar, se usó todo el equipo de filmación de Jim Cameron.

La estructura de la empresa de los Kuchiki es exactamente igual a la de Playboy, incluyendo la vigilancia médica y antidrogas.

Esto NO es una apología a favor de la pornografía; pretende ser un análisis de lo que ocurre en este tipo de empresas, después de que descubrí lo infinitamente PESADO que es el trabajo que hacen. Creo que es más fácil y llevadero lavar pisos. Es curioso que los matrimonios entre estos actores o las parejas que viven juntas, tengan un índice de divorcio relativamente bajo en comparación al resto de la población.

Preguntas, reviews y todo eso, se reciben aquí.

Namasté y mil gracias por leerme y no olviden de mandarme su parecer.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.


	2. Chapter 2 Día de Entrenamiento

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Winks hacia Criminal Minds. SSA es Special Services Agent: no todos los chicos del FBI son SSA's.

Notas de este cap; racismo, violencia física y lemmon menos gráfico del que podría esperarse. Ah, la música es de Muse, Matt Bellamy al piano y la canción es "Feelin' Good".

**2****; Día de Entrenamiento**

El piano y la voz de Bellamy se deslizaron en la tonada de jazz, lentamente, sensualmente, hasta entrar la batería, compás a compás; la canción era lo suficientemente ligera como para quitarles el miedo a los chicos y ridículamente sexy, a modo de que los hiciera reír. Ichimaru calibró la reacción de cada uno de los diez candidatos.

Dos de ellos estaban tan concentrados como si se tratara de un examen de Física Cuántica; el joven residente médico y el agente del FBI.

Tsk.

El chico estudiante de medicina tenía un perfil bellísimo, ideal para ser un uke o el seme en una relación het; piel de leche y cabellos negrísimos y los ojos azul oscuro y esa boca… aunados a una gracia felina que parecía no tocar el piso al caminar.

El agente en cambio, era un Grimmjow en joven; si Rukia-chan tuviera la dulzura de lengua de convencerlo a quedarse permanentemente, Ichimaru podría hacerse cargo de él a fondo. El perfil del japonés-norteamericano lo hacía sentir como un experto en diamantes que ha dado con uno en bruto espectacularmente valioso y que sólo de mirar la roca, comienza a obsesionarse con ángulos de corte y pulido.

Lisa rompió el encanto.

-Dos de tres, Tessai. Dos escaques derecha derecha izquierda alfil2 3 torre…

Gin se fijó en la reacción de sus pupilos; el amplio estudio, sillas y mesas junto al par de espejos, la cama en un rincón, la cuadrícula del techo, los reflectores y el grupo sentado en sus taburetes, atento. El pelinaranjo se miraba concentrado, el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre…

Ichigo miró por un momento a la guionista-directora ¿Movimientos de ajedrez? Entonces, comprendió el cuadriculado en el techo. Eran ángulos de la cámara. Era más fácil para Tessai, Omaeda e Iba seguir esas instrucciones que si Lisa les hubiera explicado al detalle cómo debían moverse.

La música se repitió una segunda y tercera vez. En cada repetición, Shinji aumentaba los movimientos de su cuerpo e Ichimaru consideró que era suficiente y comenzó a señalar cada parte con su puntero láser

-Hombros. Debe ser imperceptible; una especie de estremecimiento. Cuello, un solo giro, totalmente natural, hacia el piso. JAMÁS miren a la cámara, es lo único que tienen que recordar. Eso es, Shinji, los pies, despacio. Si se fijan, hasta ahora Hirako no ha perdido un solo compás. Sólo está mirándose frente al espejo y no hay nadie más con el. Cabello; arruinen despacio el peinado que le costó tres horas a Orihime

La voz de Lisa

-Abre la camisa. Acaricia tu pezón izquierdo. Así no tonto, lame los dedos antes. Saca más la lengua... despacio, eso. Peon dos Torre 5. Sobre el cierre, Shinji. Up1

Ichimaru Gin detuvo el performance y pausó la música

-Muy bien, me gustaría que se dieran cuenta de que han visto algo que no conocen bien. Las instrucciones de Lisa son para los camarógrafos, las que van como ajedrez. No hagan caso de ellas. Las que se les dicten a ustedes, van con la voz de ella en off, que desaparecerá en la edición, de modo que no se preocupen y síganla. Como saben, el 90 % de las veces trabajamos sin guión y apenas con un prompt sin muchas complicaciones ¿Preguntas?

El rubio –se llamaba Kira, creyó recordar Ichigo- alzó la mano

-¿Cómo es que el striptease rompe las inhibiciones, si estamos solos cuando ensayamos?

-Por eso lo hacen frente a un espejo y por eso siempre habrá un compañero con ustedes cuando ensayen, para decirles lo que tienen que hacer

Otro –Nnoitra- alzó la mano

-¿Cuándo empieza la diversión?

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco y la simpática sonrisa de Gin adquirió un tono siniestro

-Nnoitra-kun ¿Por qué no vas al Departamento Médico y le dices a Unohana sama que quieres divertirte? Tal vez después de uno o dos enemas y una ducha de pies a cabeza, sabrás si eres capaz de ello…

Jiruga no añadió nada más y Gin prosiguió la clase. Detestaba a la gente que no tomaba el asunto en serio. Otra mano. El chico agente. Gin sintió un ligero tic, pero se armó de paciencia. El muchacho estaba trabajando de forma encubierta; sus órdenes eran entrenarlo en dos semanas, meterlo al equipo y despedirlo después, en la esperanza de que Aizen lo cooptara

-Coincido con Nnoitra, Ichimaru-san ¿Cuándo comenzaremos?

Gin recorrió al grupo. Kira haría un lindo contraste…pero era rubio. Hisagi, uhm, no. El hijo del doctor Ishida; los anteojos proporcionarían un kink magnífico y el resto, ya lo había estudiado en sus fotos. Con un gesto elegantemente descuidado, Gin señaló a los demás

-Elige un compañero, Kurosaki Ichigo

-No soy homosexual

-Ninguno de nosotros lo és, querido…

La carcajada fue general. Shinji se adelantó pero Gin lo detuvo del hombro mientras Ichigo, el ceño fruncido, miraba al resto, como si ninguno fuera digno de él

-¿Qué te pasa, naranjo? ¿Somos poca cosa? –había sido Hisagi. Todos rieron…menos Ishida.

-0-

_Ichigo revisó su platito o bandeja o lo que fuera. Fideos en un caldo claro. Finas lascas de pescado crudo aderezado con quiensabequé. Algo que parecía brócoli y berenjena con pimientos fritos y un vaso de té helado. Y palillos, malditos palillos.¿Esa era toda la comida? ¡Cómo pretendían que sobreviviera con aquello? Suspiró por una hamburguesa doble, papas a la francesa, ce__bollas rebozadas y un café extra con donas. Miró a los otros; incluso los demás extranjeros parecían usar los palillos fácilmente, pero cuando los tomó, le pareció que todos sus dedos eran pulgares. En el primer intento, los gruesos fideos udon cayeron a la bandeja, mojando el pescado. En el segundo, uno de ellos salió disparado y fue a dar a la mitad de los anteojos de otro de los chicos._

_-Disculpa –dijo, en inglés. El japonés del otro fue impecable_

_-No te preocupes; es natural que seas torpe…- con un ligero gesto de impaciencia, se sacó los anteojos, los limpió y siguió comiendo, sin siquiera mirarlo._

_Ichigo vaciló dos segundos entre reír de la broma y de sí mismo o responder como siempre, frunciendo el ceño. Triunfó lo segundo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su respuesta_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy naturalmente torpe?_

_El chico de anteojos se encogió de hombros como quien evita pisar un insecto y siguió comiendo, con deliberada soltura y gracia, indiferente a las palabras del norteamericano. Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas, desde un fandango a tiros en Miami hasta los hallazgos de los "recuerdos" de un asesino serial, en San Francisco. A lo que sí no estaba acostumbrado, era a la indiferencia y menos siendo uno de los agentes jóvenes, a quienes los noticieros recibían a flashazos y metiéndoles el micrófono hasta debajo de las costillas. Molesto, se acercó hasta él y agitó su mano frente a la nariz del otro_

_-Ey, Tierra a babycakes ¿Me escuchaste?_

_El moreno tatuado y el otro rubio voltearon, interesados en el chisme. El chico de lentes tomó con fiereza la muñeca del agente_

_-No estoy sordo, fresita. Y sí, me parece que eres naturalmente torpe; los de tu especie lo son. Testosterona, músculos perfectos y estupidez natural, listo para ser el héroe de acción que mastica clavos, a lo terminator, como todos los gaikokujin_

_Ichigo entendía el idioma, gracias a sus padres y a sus amigos…y a que el Buró había insistido en que tomara dos o tres cursos de japonés y supo que Ishida lo estaba insultando. En los USA, si alguien hace mención a tu raza o color, puedes meterlo a la cárcel; fuera de ahí, no había civilización ni obediencia a la ley. Ichigo cruzó los brazos, sonriendo sarcásticamente_

_-Tienes razón, babycakes. Debe ser por eso que ganamos la guerra…-tomó su bandeja y se comió todo lo que había en ella… con los dedos- y ¿Llaman comida a esto? Creo que mi gato se alimenta mejor y no necesita palillos. No es hijo de ningún emperador del sol, que yo sepa._

_Tal vez el insulto no habría molestado a Ishida… de no haber sido por la reacción de los demás. Hisagi –el moreno- se puso en pié, de inmediato y Kira –su amigo rubio- lo detuvo. Ishida les hizo seña de sentarse y miró al norteamericano a los ojos__._

_-Los malos modales en la mesa son una buena señal de falta de civilización, sabías, gaikokujin-SAN? Al menos, nosotros tuvimos sangre noble entre los nuestros –una risa suave- no somos todos iguales, alabado sea Kami –hizo una exagerada reverencia y depositó los palillos sobre su tazón. Junto al desastre que Ichigo había hecho, el contraste era horrendo; el lugar de Ishida estaba totalmente impecable, incluso su servilleta estaba doblada de nuevo._

_-Si me permites –el chico de lentes se puso en pié y haciendo una última reverencia, salió caminando tranquilamente, entre las risas de los demás y los silbidos hacia el gringo._

_-0-_

Ichimaru Gin percibió la química; indudablemente esos dos se detestaban. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que el otro era y no podían soportarse. Más de una vez, el viejo zorro había aprovechado esos puntos de tensión iniciales entre compañeros de filme, para desarrollar una tensión sexual magnífica. Recordó la soberbia paliza que Schiffer le había puesto a Grimmi-kun, cuando jóvenes… y el éxito que habían representado los cinco filmes sucesivos.

-Doctor…querrías ofrecerte como voluntario?

Ishida era el único médico del grupo y en parte esa era la razón de su disgusto; sus demás compañeros habían sido asignados a otro grupo y no conocía a nadie ahí

-No soy médico todavía.

-Eso no es requisito.

Uryuu miró a Ichigo de arribabajo. Los dos portaban los pants de lanilla azul cielo –absolutamente cero sexy- que eran el uniforme, conscientes de su total desnudez bajo ellos. Frunció el ceño.

-Jamás lo tocaría.

Ichigo se enfureció.

-Oye, te sientes muy…lindo para mí, babycakes?- el agente cruzó los brazos, burlándose del otro. El aullido del grupo y las risas fueron generales, el reto flotando en el aire. Uryuu se irguió tan alto como pudo…quedando unos centímetros más bajo que Ichigo.

-De que soy más inteligente que tú, eso sí estoy seguro…

Ichigo se sintió doblemente molesto. Primero que nada, el país no le gustaba. Ni la comida. Ni el trabajo. Ni nada de ese maldito asunto y podría haberle dicho a Erin Strauss y a Aaron Hotchner que podían largarse al diablo y meterse su maldito trabajo por donde les cupiera… si no hubiera estado interesado en atrapar al malo, defender a los buenos y todas aquellas cosas que su mamá le había enseñado, interés que lo había llevado a sacar las más altas calificaciones de su promoción y a ingresar al grupo de AntiTerrorismo allá en Virginia. Cuando su padre le contó lo que tenía qué hacer, cómo iban a infiltrar la red y demás, había estado a punto de renunciar. Fue entonces cuando lo llamó Arisawa y lo amenazó; quien sobrevive a la milla verde en Quantico, es capaz de TODO. Claro, lo de "milla" es un eufemismo; buenas quince millas que rodeaban la colina donde estaba la Academia, sembradas de obstáculos, pantanos, trampas de cuerda y alambre de púas y letreros cada cuarto de tramo con frases como "amo el dolor". Milla Verde era un recordatorio de la caminata que daban los condenados a muerte, allá en San Quintín.

No, éste pretencioso niño bonito no iba a vencerlo. Si tenía que cogérselo, lo haría malditamente bien, como estaba acostumbrado a TRABAJAR y aunque no fuese homosexual, que nada tenía Ichigo contra ellos, pero que maldita la gracia que le hacía el hacerlo. Se quitó el hoodie y los demás silbaron; el entrenamiento en Quantico era riguroso y obtenía resultados e Ichigo estaba perfectamente entonado. Gin elevó una ceja, satisfecho. Shinji suspiró ostensiblemente y Gin lo pisó, callándolo.

-¿Sí? No me digas… No se necesita ser listo para esto, sabes? –y en un segundo, lo tomó de la nuca y lo estrelló contra sus labios. Uryuu alcanzó a pensar y abrió la boca… sólo para morder el labio inferior de Ichigo hasta hacerle sangre.

_Bastardo. Maldito bastardo, si crees que me daré por vencido_…

Uryuu alzó la rodilla para golpear a Ichigo y el agente la detuvo, metió su pié tras el otro pié de Uryuu y lo tiró al piso, cayendo sobre él y besándolo de nuevo. Lisa observó la escena con cuidado e hizo una seña a sus cameraman. Sabía que el chico agente estaba acostumbrado a obedecer a sus entrenadores y había que echar mano de ese magnífico recurso, así como de su excelente condición física.

-Muy bien, Kurosaki, muerde su cuello: eso es. Ahora, el borde de la oreja, el lóbulo. Ahora, insúltalo.

La orden funcionó y las palabras de Ichigo fueron del todo naturales. Digo, si ya sabes que cuando sometes a un delincuente, debes insultarlo para sostener tu propio equilibrio mental y vencer tu miedo ¿Qué tan difícil era vencer a éste pretencioso?

-¿Qué creías mocoso? ¿Que sólo porque eres un noble y puedes usar los palillos en el comedor y yo no, tienes derecho de humillarme? ¿Eh? –su voz era ronca, cada vez más sensual. A un guiño de Lisa, Omaeda activó el micrófono superior.

-Responde, Uryuu.

-Soy mejor que tú y que todos los que migraron, Kurosaki. No me vengas con tu superioridad sólo porque eres americano…- Ichigo mordió su clavícula, arrancándole un gemido.

-Mal argumento, amigo. Te marqué, sabes? Eres mío ahora –Ichigo retenía sus manos contra su pecho y usaba su peso para que no escapara bajo su cuerpo. Uryuu decidió sacarle un susto y se frotó contra él, cerrando los ojos y suspirando sobre la boca del otro.

-¿De veras? ¿Entonces… me atacaste porque te disgusto? O …porque te gusto demasiado?

Ichigo aplastó su pelvis contra la de Uryuu, inmovilizándolo. El forcejeo estaba produciendo resultados y su erección comenzó a formarse; parte la ira, parte la necesidad de probar que tenía razón, parte la deliciosa y blanca piel de aquel molesto sujeto. Ichigo lo volvió a besar rápido, evitando que Uryuu lo mordiera y abriendo sus brazos en cruz, descendiendo por el cuello y el pecho, hasta los pezones, repasando en su mente el esquema aprendido la noche anterior. Los lamió hasta endurecerlos y enrojecerlos, mientras el rostro de su dueño sufría el mismo proceso, incapaz de evitar las respuestas de su cuerpo. De pronto, Uryuu gimió y eso paralizó al agente, soltándolo de inmediato, quedando arrodillado sobre él, asustado.

-¡Buen Dios! ¿Te hice daño?

Uryuu reaccionó sentándose y mirando sus lentes, arruinados.

-Maldita sea, tenías que llevar esto al extremo, Kurosaki? ¡Me has quebrado los anteojos!

-¡Corte y queda!

Las risas y los aplausos fueron generales. Desde el asalto inicial hasta el final ridículo, la escena no podía haber estado mejor hecha, pensó Gin, dándose cuenta en el guiño de satisfacción de Lisa, que ella sentía lo mismo. Mientras más espontánea fuera la actuación, más fácil era meter al público en el asunto. La espontaneidad se perdía con el tiempo, lamentablemente… o se ganaba con una buena actuación y como Gin –y todo profesional de la pornografía- sabían bien, los buenos actores no se quedaban en las filas XXX y ocultaban cuidadosamente sus primeros pasos.

Lisa tecleó en su laptop y conectó el cañón, el cual proyectó la escena sobre la pared, junto a un todavía desconcertado Ichigo y otro, más que molesto Uryuu, los anteojos doblados cómicamente. Gin se acercó, con su puntero.

-El ataque fue bien coordinado; parece que lo ensayaron. Procuren no lesionarse cuando se besen; esas pequeñas heridas pueden ser una molestia: Si van a marcar a alguien, no sean tan vehementes y midan con cuidado el dolor del otro. Por lo demás, voz y acción fueron perfectos- Gin los miró, concentrado y luego, despeinó a Ishida y frotó sus labios con su pulgar, hasta enrojecerlos- ¿Listos para una segunda toma?

Los dos muchachos enrojecieron y palidecieron alternativamente. Alguien entró a la caldeada habitación; el termostato encendía la calefacción cada cierto tiempo, asunto bastante incómodo para quienes estaban vestidos, pero necesario para quienes trabajaban desnudos. Todos miraron a la recién llegada.

Rukia hizo seña de que siguieran trabajando; su diaria gira por los estudios era cosa de rutina, más ahora que estaba checando, junto con Matsumoto, los grupos de aspirantes.

Ichigo enrojeció y miró al piso, inevitablemente. Le gustaba la chica –una desgracia, desde el primer momento en que la había mirado, en el Salón de Juntas- con el conocimiento amarrado al piso de que uno, ella JAMÁS se dignaría mirarlo; dos, ella pertenecía a la nobleza de su país y él era un gaijin y tres, tener que cogerse a otro chico, enfrente de ella, no era precisamente la mejor manera de atraer su atención o no en la forma en que Kurosaki Ichigo, SSA FBI, graduado en Quantico con honores, hubiera querido.

Con esa realidad en la manga –cuál?, si su hoodie estaba en el piso y sólo traía puestos los pants- se volvió hacia Uryuu y habló, dirigiéndose a Gin

-¿Qué ahora, Ichimaru-san?

Gin señaló con un dedo a Lisa, dándole la palabra

-Recomenzando en unodostres…Omaeda , izquierda C3D4 torre; Iba, luces; Tessai, termografías ¡Acción! Uryuu, pégale…

Ishida no tuvo que recibir la orden dos veces y su palma en la mejilla de Ichigo hizo trastabillar al alto agente y olvidarse de que tenían público. Se enfureció y tomándolo de los hombros, lo tiró al acolchado piso

-¿Quién te crees, eh?

-¡Suéltame, gaikokujin!

Ichigo se sentó en el estómago del mas pequeño, sujetándolo de los brazos. Uryuu intentó arañarlo e Ichigo lo golpeó con la frente, atontándolo y asaltando su cuello después.

-Eso es, Kurosaki, véncelo. Es tu turno, Uryuu, tienes que contraatacar…

-¿Có..cómo lo hago? –respondió Uryuu entre jadeos

-Eres el uke. Si estudiaste tu lección, sabes cuáles son tus prerrogativas ¡Adelante!

Uryuu se reenfocó; Ichigo pesaba sobre él pero tenía que vencerlo, aunque no como éste esperaría. Dejó de oponer resistencia y la presión en sus brazos se aflojó. Levantó la pelvis, pegándose aún más a la entrepierna del otro y cerrando los ojos. De inmediato, el joven agente se tensó, esperando el ataque… y no que Uryuu bajo él, se derritiera en sus brazos y comenzara a frotarse contra él. Se volvió a mirarlo, aterrado y su pánico aumentó cuando Uryuu alzó la cabeza y lo besó, cálidamente, la boca húmeda y abierta. Tenía que responder, así que se dejó llevar…y en el primer instante de ventaja, Uryuu le mordió la lengua, abriendo los ojos, dos abismos azul oscuro de absoluta maldad. La ira en Ichigo creció como marea lunar ¿Así que el maldito quería jugar sucio, neh? Se concentró en meterle la lengua hasta casi asfixiarlo y le sacó los pants en un solo tirón. Lo cual fue un error táctico porque tuvo que soltar el brazo de Uryuu y éste, más pronto que una morena atacando desde su cueva, metió su mano en los pants de Ichigo, apresando su naciente erección de una forma más lastimosa que erótica, haciéndolo gemir. Aquello no era una escena de cama, ni siquiera una violación fingida. Era una pura bronca entre dos, por el dominio, aunque no lo aparentase y la tensión flotaba en el aire, lista para ser quebrada en cualquier instante. Lisa miró a Gin dos segundos, preocupada; si la cosa no se resolvía bien, esos dos acabarían matándose.

Ichigo tuvo el buen ánimo de recordar que se trataba de trabajo y que no podía ser peor que recorrer una milla arrastrándose en el lodo y comenzó a moverse, violando la mano que lo retenía y aplastándola de paso con su cuerpo; ahora, Uryuu no podría zafarla. Los dos se soltaron del beso, jadeando, frotándose uno en otro e Ichigo ganando ventaja y Uryuu tomándola a su vez y…

Por un momento, Lisa sintió que estaba narrando un partido de fútbol, entre las órdenes a sus cameraman y la ausencia de éstas para con el par que se retorcía frente a ellos.

Rukia contemplaba la escena con mucha calma, analizándolos como si se tratase de dos simios en su jaula.

Y, cuando al fin Uryuu exhaló su propio clímax bajo Ichigo, la mirada de éste se volvió hacia todos lados y a ninguno, perdiéndose en la piel de su compañero, vencido bajo él, tan suave y complaciente y cálido, sus uñas marcadas en la espalda, la entrega del otro venciéndolo y tirándolo en el abismo hondo de su propio orgasmo…

Jadeando, regresó poco a poco a Tierra, ensordecido por los aplausos y los silbidos y la sonrisa aprobatoria de Gin y los ojos petrificados de Rukia-sama. Alguien le pinchó las costillas

-Hey, quieres quitarte de encima?

Era Uryuu, con la seriedad de quien acaba de terminar una cirugía, subir al metro o salir de la oficina…

BUEN DIOS, pensó Ichigo, acabo de tener la mejor cogida de mi vida, enfrente de un montón de gente, con un tipo en el que no me fijaría y en la cara de la chica que me gusta ¿Y me están aplaudiendo?

La toalla húmeda en su rostro terminó de volverlo a la realidad; era Rukia, sonriente

-Un trabajo espléndido, Kurosaki-kun. Espléndido, en verdad…

Entre las risas y los comentarios del resto y las lejanas voces, Ichigo logró advertir la mirada herida de Uryuu –y eso que él también había recibido felicitaciones de todo el montón- recogiendo sus pants.

Tsk.

Eso no estaba bien; él no era un violador ni le gustaba hacer sentir mal a nadie

-Hey, noble

Uryuu miró el destrozo en sus anteojos y respondió, fastidiado

-Hey, gaijin

Ichigo se los quitó

-Mira, no fue adrede… te los pagaré, está bien?

Uryuu lo miró con cara de perrito herido e Ichigo se sintió hecho una mierda

-Te lo juro, no quise golpearte ni…

Tuvo que detenerse frente a la carcajada de Uryuu y enrojeció de ira cuando se dio cuenta de que el japonés lo había hecho caer. Aún riendo, Uryuu le respondió

-Claro que me los pagarás, gaijin. Felicidades por TAN excelente trabajo- y acto seguido, le dio una palmada en el trasero y un beso en la mejilla, yéndose sin más. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, intrigado.

Todos en ese país –pero TODOS- estaban locos. Sin dudar…

-0-

Notas finales del capítulo:

Mil gracias a Dita, por soportarme en esta semana eterna. Y mil gracias por adelantado, a todos quienes lean y por sus reviews.

Namasté.

FA.


	3. Chapter 3 Escenaria

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Disclaimer extra; los personajes de Criminal Minds están sólo citados y no me pertenecen. Este no es un xover, es sólo que me convenían. Giannino Zecchy es MIO, neh? Un fic de premio a quien adivine su verdadera identidad. Aphrodita y Yagenni no tienen derecho a ese concurso -Dita sabe quien és y le dirá a Yage. BAU significa Behavioral Agent Unit o Unidad de Agentes Especialistas en Comportamiento.

Warnings; spanglish, japanglish y japaspanish.

**3****: Escenaria**

Quien diga que aguantar desnudo bajo la cámara durante seis horas para producir una peli de 45 minutos no es un trabajo, es porque está zafado. No se trata de las rubias, morenas o pelirrojas que pasan bajo tu cuerpo, no. Tampoco de los chavos a los que te tienes que coger o que te cogen.

Es que después de hacer lo mismo durante diez días seguidos, lo único que quieres es darte un baño largo, VESTIRTE y mirar alguna tontería pagada en la televisión, aunque sea un programa de esos que te dicen cómo no engordar más. O a cambio de comprar esas píldoras verdes, mantenerte "eternamente joven".

A menos, claro está, que el trabajo que traigas entre manos no sea el único y de paso, tengas que averiguar qué clase de perverso está usándolo como pantalla para destripar niñas pequeñas y vender semejante escenario enfermo como snuff. Es asunto de tu padre y del equipo BAU, el analizar los pensamientos y modus operandi del asesino en cuestión. ¿El tuyo? Fingir demencia –o cogencia- y atraparlo y con suerte, romperle uno o dos huesos en la captura, que los Derechos Humanos son para los seres humanos y no para los gusanos que se dedican a hacer sufrir a sus semejantes, por mero placer. Punto.

Ichigo encendió la toshiba y tecleó las claves necesarias. Dos sonrisas en la pantalla; la reprobatoria de Arisawa y la maliciosa de Nino

-¿Cómo estás, Kurosaki?

-Estoy, que es decir algo

Carcajada de los dos agentes, sus amigos en gracia y desgracia, lo que implicaba que sí, se estaban burlando de él y no, no tendrían la menor de las compasiones para con su situación. Nino se terminó el café de un sorbo y sólo entonces Ichigo lo miró bien; la camisa negra de seda -¡Por Dios! ¿Steve Madden?- corbata tejida Kenzo y los tirantes blancos –Vivienne Westwood, que Orihime tenía dos semanas educándolo en diseño y moda básica… sólo para desvestirlo después- el rostro anguloso sin afeitar, exageradamente atractivo, los ojos chocolate y aquellas cejas con la tendencia a volverse una sola y que Ichigo conocía tan bien; los dos tenían la tendencia a fruncirlas igual.

-Nino, pareces un padrote…

La risa fue general. Y Arisawa

-¡Es un padrote! ¿Por qué crees que te pedimos la llamada?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. Giannino Zecchy, SSA, 5 años en el Buró, en la sección de Crímenes contra la Decencia en ¡Las Vegas! Sí, el mismísimo lugar donde semejante palabra no se conoce mas que en el diccionario y donde lo que sucede, se queda ahí…

Tsk. ¿Trabajo encubierto? Nino había logrado las conexiones necesarias para tener a sus "chicos" y "chicas" trabajando en el Montecito y de los diez en su equipo, sólo dos eran agentes encubiertos y el resto, escorts profesionales que no sospechaban que su jefe estaba del lado de la Ley, en búsqueda de criminales especialmente perversos.

El lazo con Japón era penosamente necesario; por alguna razón que la ONU, la UNICEF y otras instituciones no comprendían claramente, el hermoso país se negaba a penar la pedofilia, arguyendo que el shota tenía miles de años de "tradición" (¿?) y que los niños saben lo que están haciendo.

Claro que los orientales –japoneses, malayos, indonesios, chinos de Taiwán- no confiarían en un apellido Kurosaki y Hotchner le había ordenado a Zecchy –mitad irlandés, mitad italiano, como todo mafioso que se respete- que se hiciera cargo del show en Vegas y Nino había descubierto que estaba singularmente capacitado para el puesto; ropa de diseñador, look metrosexual y una autoridad de hierro que no se detenía ni a tiros, a más de la descarada sonrisa, su capacidad de seducir lo que se le pusiera enfrente en dos patas y su personal gusto por lo teatral. Un policía muy extraño, si hemos de admitirlo, pero peligrosamente eficiente, con un rango de captura de más de 80%, en una ciudad horrendamente conflictiva, donde la gente iba justamente a despojarse de cualquier indicio de moral o decencia y no sólo a perder su dinero.

Y Arisawa, otra vez

-Penélope nos adelantó algo de tu show. Dicen que eres bueno…

Ichigo no supo si enrojecer o palidecer. Las últimas dos semanas ya lo habían hecho perder el control sobre el reflejo. Gracias a la disciplente instrucción de Ichimaru-san, sabía tanto de anatomía como un médico… incluyendo cosas que un médico jamás sabría, con seguridad. Y gracias a su aplicación en la tarea, podía lograr que cualquiera del equipo, desde Yourichi hasta Soi Fong, pasando por Hisagii y Kira, cayeran a sus piés, levantándole puntos extras con Rukia (!) y ganándose el respeto de todo el estudio –excepto el de Ishida, claro está- de paso.

Y Nino

-He visto performance de esa clase y podría contratarte, si te quitan la placa, Kurosaki-kun

Más risas

-¿Para eso me llamaron, par de idiotas?

Nino se puso serio; incluso su voz cambió.

-Evidentemente no, agente Kurosaki. Te estoy mandando siete archivos; no te recrees en ellos. BAU dice que el perfil es muy específico. Niñas rubias, de nueve a doce años, todas. Hemos hallado tres cuerpos. Todos, con huellas de violación… y ketamina en la sangre. Todos, con un hueco en el pecho. Y fotografías de otras 6

Ichigo contuvo la ira.

El hueco en el pecho era una marca de Grand Fisher. El mismo hueco que semejante bastardo había dejado en su madre. Claro, Kurosaki Masaki no había muerto calmada y dulcemente; los tiros en la cara del mafioso lo habían dejado deforme y de ahí su apodo . Y ese animal, ese inhumano, esa basura, seguía matando mujeres, niñas ahora, chiquitas secuestradas a sus familias, obligándolas a perder toda inocencia y pureza y desechándolas como basura, cuando terminaba con ellas. Dios mío, ketamina, SpecialK, que le dicen, para mantener a la gente anestesiada, inmóvil…y consciente, enteramente despierta, para que se dé cuenta de que la están violando o haciendo pedazos, sin que pueda ni siquiera gritar, sufriendo todo el dolor y el horror…

Ichigo sabía muy bien que habría podido despedazar al mafioso con sus propias manos y a veces se preguntaba por qué Rossi –del equipo estrella de Hotchner- le había permitido la entrada a semejante caso, comprometido emocionalmente como estaba. Claro que David Rossi era reconocido por sus instintos vengativos… y por usarlos mañosamente buscando justicia. Y lográndola, de paso.

-Lo mataré…

-No. No harás eso –Arisawa, otra vez- te quitarán la placa y me dejarás sola con éste degenerado.

Una sonrisa perversa de Nino y un beso en la mejilla de la japonesa. Nino siguió hablando.

-Sabemos que no todas las pequeñas eran rubias; Grand Fisher les tiñó el cabello. Dos de ellas eran japonesas… pero les cambiaron los ojos. Cirugía.

Ichigo comprendió al instante; nadie reclamaría a esas pequeñas, en cuanto se sospechara de tráfico de infantes y sus padres jamás podrían recuperarlas, menos con el cabello teñido de rubio y los ojos con cirugía, para quitarles lo rasgado. Quiso llorar.

Una cosa era lo que Uryuu y los otros chicos hacían en el estudio; eran adultos y necesitaban trabajo.

Esto en cambio, era repugnante y despreciable y vomitivo y. Se le acabaron los adjetivos.

Notó la preocupación en sus compañeros, en la pantalla ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué nunca había podido ser un ciudadano indiferente? Desde los pleitos en Shirou-Mikan, el barrio japonés de San Francisco, mano a mano con Arisawa, para vencer a los bullys gringos que los trataban de ojos rasgados y yellownies –amarillos- hasta el entrenamiento en Quantico, sin contar la muerte de Masaki, Ichigo jamás había podido detener su indignación. Ser federal quizá no había sido la mejor opción; pero en su país, se consideraba que ellos eran "los buenos" o al menos, quienes intentaban componer un tanto las cosas. Si había fascismo tras las intenciones del Buró, no era importante para Ichigo; éste le había dado un arma y una placa para luchar contra "los malos" y eso, era lo que valía.

Nino siguió hablando

-Si puedes comprobar que esa mierda de Grand Fisher tiene conexiones en Japón, podremos extraditarlo

-No veo el lazo

-Las niñas desaparecen un tiempo y luego, regresan con el cabello ya teñido y los ojos cambiados. Todo lo que tenemos indica que las sacan del país.

-¿Por qué hasta acá? México y Canadá están más cerca

-Está lo del Tratado de Cooperación y ninguno de los dos países tiene tantos medios.

-Conozco dos cirujanos en Tijuana que podrían hacerlo.

Un gesto de impaciencia de Nino

-Están en nuestra base. Guzmán se hizo cargo de ello; los bastardos recibían euros lavados. Adivina de dónde…

El cheque en la pantalla le dijo todo a Ichigo; el kanji del National Tokio Bank era irrefutable. Suspiró, frotándose los ojos. Maldita diferencia de horarios y maldito Cristóbal Colón, por descubrir que la Tierra era redonda y que cuando era hora de desayunar en Nevada, eran las tres de la mañana DEL DIA SIGUIENTE en Japón.

-Si tienes los cheques…

-No tenemos al emisario

-¿Sospechoso?

Una fotografía. Ichigo reconoció a Aizen Sousuke, el capitán del equipo rival de Kuchiki Enterprises, dueño de Las Noches, uno de los clubes de escorts reconocido en el medio por dos cosas; sus amplias "libertades" y sus sucios escándalos. Acusaciones de lavado de dinero, tráfico de drogas y cosas peores… sin haber comprobado nada.

-Necesito más elementos, Nino

-Para eso te llamamos, Kurosaki; tendrás que hallarlos tú

-Sólo tengo diez días en esto y no se vé que vayan a despedirme

La risa de Arisawa.

-Sí, hemos visto que tu… ahem, "desempeño" ha sido muuuuuy bueno

La imagen en la laptop le dijo todo; él, Ishida, en una de las ideas de Kisuke. El policía rescatando a su novio de "los malos" y teniendo su justo premio después. Y la firma añadida del recién estrenado actor pornográfico; Ichimaru les había ordenado JAMÁS mirar a la cámara. Ichigo no lo evitó y no sólo eso; alzó su mano y tapó la lente, dando la impresión de que EL se estaba filmando con su novio, un complaciente Uryuu. Semejante gesto realista había elevado las ventas de inmediato y el site en internet estaba literalmente, atascado. Ichigo suspiró con fastidio; ni siquiera sintió un poco de vergüenza frente a aquellos dos. Estaba demasiado agotado como para ello.

-No sé en que pueda ayudarme la gendarmería de este lado

-Penélope te mandará los candidatos al Blackberrie y…

¿Por qué Ishida Uryuu había elegido ese momento para entrar, sin molestarse siquiera en tocar, caramba? Tres pares de ojos sobre él, uno de ellos casi durmiéndose y los otros dos, en la pantalla, aguantando la risa y el asombro; la familiaridad era evidente o eso creyeron los agentes en las Vegas, desconocedores de la falta de intimidad en Japón

-Yo… perdón, Kurosaki-kun. No sabía que estabas ocupado

-Nah, estoy terminando –se volvió a la pantalla y Arisawa le guiñó un ojo, al lado de un Nino con una clarísima ceja elevada y la interrogación en la cara de ambos- ¿Qué? Es Ishida-san, mi compañero de habitación…

-No queremos saber- fue Nino. Ojos de espiral de Ichigo

-Escuchen, no pensarán…

-No pensamos NADA –dijo Arisawa- es el chico con el que estabas, cierto?

Un suspiro de fastidio

-Oh por Dios, no me salgan con…

-Ey, no te escandalices. Uno puede deslizarse al Lado Oscuro de vez en cuando –Nino le guiñó un ojo y le dirigió una mirada taladrantemente sexy. Adrede. Lo que ocasionó que los dos agentes en las Vegas volvieran a botarse de la risa frente al desconcierto de su compañero. Ichigo decidió fastidiarlos; Uryuu estaba trasteando quien sabe qué cosas en el clóset. Lo llamó

-¿Qué carajo haces? ¿Quieres venir?

El japonés lo miró como si estuviera loco

-¿Es a mi? Estoy sacando el kimono azul, Orihime quiere hacerle unas reformas

-Sí, te llamé a ti, babycakes. Quiero que conozcas a alguien…

"Babycakes"; vaya sobrenombre. Uryuu se acercó receloso. Arisawa decidió aguantarse el suspiro, pero Nino no y recibió una patada en el tobillo, a cambio. El filme no le hacía justicia y miren que Omaeda era un buen camarógrafo; Ishida Uryuu era GORGEOUS, en todo el significado de la palabra, fuese japonés, inglés, francés o lo que se les ocurra. Jodida y perfectamente hermoso, decidió Arisawa. Cogible –fuckable- pensó Nino. Ichigo los miró malignamente y cuando Uryuu se inclinó hacia la pantalla, el americano lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó ejemplarmente, haciendo que los ojos de los otros dos casi se destornillaran de sus órbitas

-¡Qué diablos te ocurre?

-Estos son un par de amigos; Tatsuki-chan y su novio, Gian…carlo. Trabajan en Las Vegas. Ustedes dos, saluden

Tatsuki respondió impecablemente

-Encantada de conocerle, Ishida-san

Nino recibió un codazo y una señal de que cerrara la boca

-Digo… digo lo mismo

Ishida mantuvo la indiferencia hasta que pensó que los amigos de Ichigo no tenían por qué ser necesariamente unos patanes como él y correspondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Y creo que no nos queda nada más, cierto? –dijo Ichigo, sacándolos de su adoración silenciosa- espero sus datos. Bye byeeeeee.

Y desconectó el skype.

-0-

Nino se volvió, hecho una perra, hacia Arisawa

-¡Por qué carajos le dijiste que yo era tu novio, Tatsuki? ¡Me has dejado sin un chance!

Ella le sacó la lengua

-Ah sí? ¡No me digas! Esa preciosura es un pornstar al que JAMAS tendrás acceso, Ninito, más allá de tus sueños húmedos. Y de paso, eres un agente; no tenemos vida personal, te lo recuerdo. No en medio de una extracción

Nino puso ojos de espiral

-SUMIMASEN, señora. Tengo derecho a fantasear

Arisawa le alargó un dvd, en oferta de paz

-Y no lo niego. Pónlo

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-El último filme de esos dos; Penélope García es una hija de los dioses. Puedes imaginar que eres Kurosaki, si gustas…

Nino le arrebató el disc a su compañera; bien tenían derecho a unos minutos de ausencia de todo aquel horror. Y si Penélope, la hacker estrella del Buró había conseguido semejante premio, eso, era para saborear. Así fuera la hora del desayuno.

-0-

Ishida miró a su compañero de habitación-filmación

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Amigos, saludándome

-No pensé que alguien como tú los tuviera, gaijin

Ichigo frunció más el ceño, si cabía

-Algunos tenemos vida tras estas paredes, bootchan

-Ahem, no sé que te dirían de la traducción, pero significa "joven amo", neh?

-No me importa. Lo vi en un animé sobre un niño desagradable y berrinchudo que se sentía la gran cosa

Una risita de Uryuu y un encogimiento de hombros deliciosamente amanerado

-No deberías ser fóbico

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, bostezando

-No seas idiota. No tengo nada contra el hecho de que seas gay, babycakes

-Sí, claaaaro

-Oye, todos tenemos un amigo así. Y a veces, ni siquiera te lo sospechas –Ichigo le mostró una foto en la laptop; el equipo de su promoción, Tatsuki, Cho, Yasutora y Shinovsky- ves a éste gigantón? Es todo un seme. Y es mi mejor amigo; no sé cuantas veces se ha batido a tiros por mi y…

Y en ese momento, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la había regado pero con toda la cubeta. Quizá era que no sabía mentir adecuadamente o que la falsa intimidad entre ambos estaba terminando por convertirse en una verdadera. Digo, después de todo, se había acostado con Ishida más veces que con ninguna de sus novias, en las últimas dos semanas. Éste lo miró, los ojos –azules, azulísimos, debía ser un crimen que un hombre tuviera unos ojos tan perfectos- muy abiertos.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

Kurosaki decidió que podía mentirle... y que lo haría mal. O podía ganar otro amigo; uno nunca sabe en qué momento necesitará de un médico en Japón, que además sea pornstar. Pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo al chico; su situación ya era difícil, por lo que sabía. Un padre tiránico, una escuela cara, materiales de alto precio y una carrera que había que cumplir.

Miró al piso, haciéndose de valor

-Trabajo para… los Kuchiki

-Yo también

-No como tú. Hay… malas cosas en esto

-Lo sé. Drogas y eso

-No. Y sí. Pedofilia; ustedes le dicen shota

Ishida arrugó la nariz. Maldita la gracias que le hacía aquello

-¿Entonces? ¿Eres policía o asesino a sueldo?

-Mejor que no lo sepas. Eso sí, me parece repugnante

Ishida puso ojos de espiral

-Kurosaki, necesitas unas clases de dicción. O conectar el cerebro con la lengua; no comprendo de qué carajos me estás hablando…

-Del shota. No entiendo como USTEDES no lo penalizan

Ishida sintió la comezón del disgusto; no por ser japonés implicaba que él estuviera a favor del asunto

-Bueno, si USTEDES no lo compraran…

Ichigo se levantó, molesto y se abotonó el pijama hasta el cuello; en ese gesto, Uryuu comprendió cuánto detestaba que se dañara a otros. Ya lo había advertido, desde la primera vez que Ichigo lo había sometido, al detenerse cuando creyó lastimarlo. Kurosaki JAMÁS lastimaría a una mosca. Qué tierno, pensó, para reprocharse al siguiente instante. Si Ishida tenía reglas, había dos inalterables; nunca un chico hetero y nunca un compañero de trabajo.

Y eso que el gaijin era como para mandar cualquier reglamento al carajo; masculino, perfecto y delicioso, cada vez que se acostaban frente a la cámara. La receta adecuada que todo médico daría a cualquier chico gay con la ilusión de un príncipe azul en la manga. Ishida aterrizó en dos segundos; Kurosaki era heterosexual hasta las pestañas y eso, era inevitable como la rotación de la Tierra. Sólo él había advertido su verdadera reacción, al tapar la lente ese día. Ichigo estaba mirando a Rukia, por encima de la cámara y la mirada de ella había bastado para que el naranjo estallara, dentro de él. El gaijin estaba enamorado de la chica y no tenía la menor de las esperanzas o al menos tantas, como las que Uryuu tendría de que éste, le hiciera caso.

-¿Ya vas a comenzar el pleito, gaijin?

-No te importa, Ishida –se detuvo y se volvió al japonés- mira bootchan, son cosas feas. No es tu culpa y la verdad, no tengo ganas de pelear

-Eso sí es un milagro –Ishida se acercó a la pequeña cocina y calentó agua para té. Ichigo se dejó caer en el futón. Ishida le llevó una taza, solícito

-Te gustaría… no sé… hablar?

Kurosaki se inclinó sobre un codo, recibiendo el té. Que diablos. Tal vez dos semanas de acostones podrían significa algo… pero el riesgo de comprometer a un inocente era muy alto

-Sí, me gustaría. Mucho. Pero no puedo, compañero…

Uryuu advirtió la tristeza en el joven agente. Recordó la frase de su abuelo "Me duelen muchísimo las caras tristes" y cómo él se había esforzado en sonreír, aunque no le naciera. Su abuelo, la única persona que lo había protegido de la tiranía de Ryuuken, que no su padre. Parte de ese reto entre padre-hijo, de esa relación amor-odio, estaba ahora frente a él, en esa habitación, como lo había estado frente a las cámaras, las últimas dos semanas. Si Ryuuken lo había hecho, él lo haría mil veces mejor. Si Ryuuken había conseguido los inicios de su capital para comprar el hospital, él de paso, sacaría excelentes calificaciones. Superaría a su padre en todo.

Y Ryuuken no tenía amigos. Entonces, Uryuu los tendría y lo serían a fondo y de por vida, no meramente sus asustados empleados.

Se arrodilló junto a Ichigo y lo hizo sentarse en el futón. Acto seguido, comenzó a masajear sus hombros, sacándole toda la tensión al gaijin y derritiéndolo de paso. De pronto, Ichigo se tensó

-Uryuu, no soy gay y lo sabes…

La respuesta fue feroz

-No estoy tratando de seducirte, idiota

Una risita

-Pues si lo intentaras, casi podrías lograrlo, neh?

Ishida lo golpeó en el hombro

-¡Ouch! ¡Qué te pasa!

Ishida se ajustó los lentes, haciendo un puchero e Ichigo pensó que de haber sido chica, ya se habría enamorado de ella

-Intentaba portarme como alguien amistoso, asno

El gaijin lo miró y sonrió al fin, la guardia baja e Ishida se pateó por dentro porque la sonrisa era encantadora y cálida y jamás podría tenerla y.

-Gracias

Eso sí, Ishida no lo esperaba y menos, el beso en la mejilla. Ichigo abrió los brazos, invitante

-Duérmete ya, ven

-No soy una chica

-Como si lo fueras, tarado. Si no dormimos, mañana Kisuke nos hará andar a gatas

Una risa de Uryuu. Se acomodó entre los fuertes brazos del gaijin, pegando todo su cuerpo a él; Ichigo lo envolvió entero, hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos.

Era evidente que había cierta atracción, cierto clinch. Tanto como que los dos necesitaban afecto en ese momento y la familiaridad del contacto y unas buenas quince horas de sueño. No era el amor perfecto, pensó Ishida, pero sí quizá algo mejor que eso; una calidez sólida como un muro o una manta abrigadora y la confianza de sentirse protegido por alguien. Antes de quedarse dormido, la respiración profunda de Ichigo le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Uryuu se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Comienza el !epic. Generalmente, ese tipo de fic me cuesta muchísimo trabajo -incluso comprenderlo- pero por lo mismo que es una novedad, estoy intentándolo. Sí, este sigue siendo un IchiRuki. Los malos, en el siguiente capi, que ya les toca el escenario.

Saludos al agente Guzmán.

Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.


	4. Chapter 4 Escenaria, 2

Warnings de éste capítulo; lenguaje pretencioso, alusiones al diseño, japanglish, spanglish y japaspanish, violencia contra infantes.

4, Escenaria, 2.

-Y entonces, dijeron que era un marciano de color verde y se había comido todos los sandwiches, puedes creerlo, Ichigo? Yo no puedo dudarlo porque de seguro hay más vida en otros planetas y Chizuru me pidió que me callara y que no se lo contase a Rukia porque me quitarían el café por otra semana y no me dejarían peinarlos y…

Kurosaki no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Shinji se lo había advertido. Ichimaru, también. Pero la escena rayaba en lo surreal; estaba sobre Orihime, moviéndose, las cámaras y todo el mundo trabajando y él, escuchando a la pelirroja, mientras se suponía que desarrollaban una escena "candente" e Inoue hablaba de las cosas más increíbles y poco coherentes, como si no estuviera desnuda sobre la cama e Ichigo no estuviera haciendo nada con ella, sino en el metro y platicando de los últimos chismes en las noticias o de lo que había puesto en su feisbuk. Estaba a punto o de bostezar o de soltar la carcajada y la tensión entre sus piernas disminuyó, porque no habría dosis de testosterona que pudiera mantenerlo erguido frente a la bizarría de la situación. Lisa vino a salvarlo

-Inoue, encanto

-Si, Yadomaru-san

-¿Quieres callarte, amor? Ichigo no logra concentrarse…

Mal que bien, terminaron la escena, sin clímax de ninguna especie por parte de ambos. Orihime se levantó, se secó el rostro y se puso la bata y se dirigió a la ducha, conversando con Omaeda sobre el vagabundo que había visto en el parque cercano a su casa, el pobre hombre muerto de hambre, haciendo migas de pan para que los pajaritos comieran.

Uryu se acercó a Ichigo y lo cubrió con la bata, sonriendo

-Fue frustrante, neh?

-Nah, Orihime es muy dulce

-Pero no para ti

-Creo que se aburrió

Lisa intervino

-Inoue chan es muy linda, pero no tiene concentración; Rukia sama insistió en ponerla bajo la cámara, su físico es perfecto, pero –silbó- se necesita cierta actitud a veces ¿Les toca turno hoy, Ishida?

Uryuu se acercó a revisar la iPad, junto con la directora; Hanatarou entró, seguido de Renji. El guardaespaldas cargaba cuatro bolsas enormes de ropa de cama estéril y el joven ayudante los hizo a un lado, distraído. Lisa elevó una ceja

-No, Hana. Estas cosas van en la Habitación Azul

-Sumimasen, Yadomarou-san, Hirako taichou dijo que las trajera a éste estudio

-Entonces, entrégaselas a Iba, en el Deck 40

-Hirako dijo que las trajera al Estudio Central

-No tendremos filmación esta tarde, Hana

-Pero…

Renji se tropezó con las bolsas y tiró a Hana quien empujó a Lisa y Uryuu e Ichigo saltaron apenas a tiempo de quedar atrapados en el caos.

Rukia interrumpió, repentinamente

-Cancela tu lista, Lisa –ésta reaccionó saltando de debajo del montón, incrédula

-¡Kuchiki –sama! ¡Kisuke nos pidió tener terminados los dos filmes para mañana sábado y nos faltan veinte metros!

-Ya le dí órdenes; pueden hacer el metraje que falta para el lunes y tener terminado todo antes del miércoles, neh?

Lisa cruzó los brazos, cejijunta, quitándose el cabello suelto de la cara. El calor era agotante

-Los chicos necesitarán "V"

-Los más jóvenes, no. Es cuestión de que descansen y punto. De momento –señaló a Ichigo y a Uryuu como si no existieran- voy a llevarme tus estrellas, si me permites

Uno palideció y el otro, enrojeció, cerrándose la bata. Rukia les sonrió y le alargó una tarjeta a Uryuu

-Los espero a las 20.30. Y sean puntuales por favor; ropa formal, neh?

Sin añadir una palabra, salió del Estudio. Uryuu miró la tarjeta; Charis tenía un año abierto en la Ginza y como restaurante francés, en pleno corazón de Tokio, era una verdadera novedad exótica. Conseguir una reserva requería de varias semanas de espera y buenas credenciales. Pero por supuesto, una Kuchiki debería tener éstas, de sobra

-Bueno –suspiró Lisa- ya que la jefa llegó a rescatarlos, más les vale bañarse y vestirse…hey- le pegó en el brazo a Ichigo, si buen fue mas una palmada cariñosa- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Es sólo una cena…

Uryuu acudió a rescatarlo

-Teme ser torpe. Yo lo educaré, Yadomarou-san

-Oye, yo no..!

-Sí, si lo temes. Cállate y vamos a arreglarnos…

Y salieron, un tanto corridos, en dirección a los baños

-¿Qué les ocurre a ese par? –preguntó Renji, recogiendo los bultos junto a un enmudecido Hana. Lisa negó con la cabeza

-Ni idea. A veces creo que se adoran; llegan un día y se concentran de tal forma que parece que están solos y casi no tengo que ordenarles nada. Al día siguiente, se odian, no se hablan y… trabajan igual. Y a ratos, se ríen como dos tontos o terminan golpeándose.

Kisuke entró, abanicándose –y es que hacía un calor terrible en el estudio, el termostato al máximo- y mirando, junto con los otros tres, como Uryuu prácticamente arrastraba a Ichigo, haciendo notorio que, fuera de la cama, él mandaba

-¡Aaaaah, el amor joven!-dijo Kisuke, suspirando- ¡Me hacen recordar épocas tan hermosas! ¡Sousuke y yo…

Ichimaru –salido de quién sabe dónde- lo golpeó en la cabeza con un micrófono.

-Vuelve al piso, Urahara. Aizen es un traidor y no hablamos de él en este sitio

Kisuke fingió secarse una lágrima.

-Pero ¡Era tan bello!

-También las cobras son hermosas, Urahara-chan.

-Eres cruel conmigo, Gin.

-En absoluto, querido; sólo te muestro la realidad. Y esos dos distan mucho de parecerse a ti y a ese… esa basura. Tienen la química de Grimmi y el español, Ulquiorra.

Lisa respondió

-Coincido contigo, Gin; ojalá y Kurosaki kun se quedara más tiempo por aquí… pero ya saben cómo terminará esto- se volvió a su tabla y Kisuke advirtió la lista vacía.

-Hey! Yadomaru chan, veo que te faltan 20 metros de filmación!

-Quéjate con la jefa; Rukia sama se llevó a mis muchachos. Podemos hacer una complementaria de senior.

-Sólo hay uno de ellos y francamente..

-Quien?

-Jyuushirou

Lisa se frotó la frente, tensa. Buen Kami. Ukitake Jyuushirou poseía una belleza etérea y frágil, a sus 58 años. Y una peligrosa lesión por enfisema; habría sido un par excelente con Ginrei si uno, éste estuviera vivo y dos, Rukia lo hubiera permitido

-¿Y Kenpachi?

-Está en el Deck 40 con Shuuhei.

-Uhm, necesitamos un buen contraste ¿Qué tal Sun Sun?

El maduro hombre de cabello blanco y belleza perfecta y grácil y la joven morena de ojos verdes.

-Ella tendrá que hacer todo.

-No es cosa que no sepa.

-Ok. Me gustaría echar mano de la Habitación Azul.

-_Ces't impossible_… Hirako está trabajando con Nnoitra y los gemelos Grantz.

-¿Y LaMill?

-¿El escenario de la cafetería? No creo que se preste, tienes un buen prompt?

Lisa pensó un par de minutos.

-Tal vez. Llámenlos. Nos vemos allá en –miró su cronómetro- siete minutos. Tiempo es dinero, señores…

Ichimaru suspiró.

-Cuando tenga su propia empresa, será una tirana peor que los Kuchiki…

Kisuke puso la mano en el delgado hombro del asesor técnico.

-Y nos hará igual de ricos, querido ¿Me acompañas?

Gin le quitó la mano con una cortesía helada y sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Las manos para ti, Urahara-chan.

-Deberías consolarme de tantas penas.

-Sí, claro…

Hana los detuvo en la puerta del Estudio.

-Ichimaru san, Urahara taichou

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde dejo todas estas cosas?

Ichimaru negó con la cabeza y tomó su radio.

-¿Rangiku-chan?

La voz de la pelirroja del otro lado fue chispeante

-¡GIIIIIIIIIN! ¡Son casi las 5 de la tarde, amor y es VIERNES!

Válgame; día de ir a Karakura y llevar a Momo y a Toushirou –porque la esposa de uno tiene familia y uno no sólo se casa con ella, sino con esa familia, que incluye una muy simpática abuela, una dulce hermana menor y un nada simpático hermanito- a la cena familiar y todo eso. Ichimaru se hizo de paciencia, resistiéndose a los tirones de Urahara y a la cara de súplica de Hanatarou.

-Sí, preciosa, mi flor de ciruelo; sé que hora és y qué día y estamos atrasados en el metraje y Rukia nos dejó sin team. Hirako mandó a Hana con la ropa de repuesto y el pobre chico ha estado peregrinando por todos los estudios y no tiene idea de lo que carajo debe de hacer ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Una risita

-Oh, pobrecillo! Dile que venga a la oficina; Love está esperándolo ¡Y apresúrate! Ran-chan fuera…

Ichimaru se encaminó fastidiado, después de haberle repetido la orden a Hana dos veces. Quien creyera que su trabajo era "divertido"… tsk.

-0-

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Hiyori no respondió. El dolor en las comisuras de los ojos era terrible, pero no iba a llorar. Una mano tomó la suya y advirtió que eran del mismo tamaño. Entonces, no era la golfa italiana esa –Cirucci?- ni el tipo ciego. Aunado al dolor, sintió ira y frío y hasta el miedo se le quitó; le habían dicho que podría abrir los ojos, pero el dolor era terrible. La curiosidad pudo más; la habitación estaba pintada de color naranja y la luz era igualmente cálida; quizá un truco para que no lastimase sus ojos. Su cama era ciertamente muy cómoda e incluso las ataduras de su tobillo estaban acolchadas. Esos bastardos habían puesto todo el cuidado del mundo en que no fueran maltratadas. La chica frente a ella tendría si acaso un año menos; rubia natural, no le habían teñido el pelo y no le habían recortado el pliegue orbital y sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro. Hiyori comprendió de inmediato que no estaba sola y que no era la única; otra pequeña yacía, dormida aún, los ojos vendados y atada igual. Quiso llorar. La niña rubia habló

-Yo soy Lilinette… me trajeron hace una semana –señaló a la camita- a ella la trajeron hoy por la mañana. Y a ti, hace tres días ¿Te duele mucho?

Hiyori se mordió los labios: no quería contestar. Pero, en la expresión preocupada de la otra y en la cadena de su tobillo, advirtió que estaba igual de prisionera. Asintió. Lilinette se acercó al ventanal y lo golpeó con ambas manos; el cristal estaba recubierto de una capa de silicona transparente y sus pequeños puños rebotaron sin romperlo. Hiyori sintió las lágrimas, calientes, involuntarias, bajar por sus mejillas. El dolor la tiró agotada, de nuevo, sobre la camita; no quería hablar, no quería quedar a merced de lo que saldría de ella.

Su mamá estaba muerta y buscar a su medio hermano –se llamaba Shinji- había sido un trámite largo, molesto, lleno de la lluvia y el frío helado en Chicago y sin que pudiera llorar por la pérdida. Cuatro semanas desorientadoras, en las que, teniendo doce años, no sabes bien a bien qué pasará contigo, sin horizonte, con una esperanza grisácea y con frío en el corazón. Siempre con frío.

Sólo que Hiyori Saguraki nunca se había dado por vencida fácilmente; abandonada por un padre incapaz de confrontar la idea de una hijita con un IQ elevado y atormentada por el Tourette, su madre la había protegido de todo y todos y de su mismo mal.

Todo había sido muy rápido, después de que encontrase a su hermano –o por lo menos, su dirección, en Tokio- y Servicios Sociales diera los pasos pertinentes para enviarla con él. Primero el asalto en el aeropuerto y ver cómo Sally, su cuidadora, caía atravesada por un tiro. Luego, los tipos forcejeando –un afroamericano enorme y otro tipo grande, de aspecto repugnante- y la quemada del cloroformo en su nariz. Golpes y gritos y desorientación y ahora, esto.

Acurrucándose sobre la almohada y sin mirar a las otras dos niñas –sí, había otras dos con ella, en aquella extraña celda- Hiyori lloró, bajito y se quedó dormida.

-0-

Ishida revisó cuidadosamente su trabajo; entre él y Orihime habían dejado a Ichigo hecho un verdadero GQMF; el traje Dora Karan, la camisa de Dior, la corbata Zegna, zapatos Valentino y los spassglass Kors, todo en tonos de anaranjado y negro. Uryuu en cambio, optó por un suéter blanco, también de Kors y jeans de algodón blanco Westwood, junto con unas keds Vans, bastante desgastadas.

El contraste entre ambos era notorio, sobre todo porque Ishida podía haberse puesto un saco de papas y lucirlo como si se tratara de un Armani.

Pero todo iba acorde al –secreto- plan de Uryuu; Ichigo lucía dazzling y él, bello como era, parecía su secretario hippie.

Sasakibe los llevó en el Prius a la Ginza y en el edificio de Chanel, en el último piso, el elevador los depositó en la rica alfombra escarlata y marrón del restaurant.

Kurosaki se sintió incongruente; la decoración art nouveau era sencilla, trés elegant, en el vestíbulo de Charis fácilmente podría haber aterrizado un 747 sin hacer ruido –y es que uno se hundía en la alfombra, de veras.

El maitre los miró despreciativamente desde su metro cincuenta de estatura, por encima del hombro –y ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer eso, pensó Ichigo, si me llega a los codos?- y en un chasqueo de dedos y una mano alzada, los conminó a seguirlo, cuando Ishida le hizo saber –en un francés impecable que dejó mudo a Kurosaki- que mademoiselle Kuchiki les esperaba y bien podría llevarlos con ella, merci.

Desde la terraza encristalada se observaba todo Tokio; su mesa estaba separada de las demás por altos biombos diseñados por el mismísimo Mucha y era sencilla y espléndida a la vez, como lo son las cosas verdaderamente elegantes.

Una solitaria rosa dentro del vaso mirrino y Rukia, esplendorosa en un vestido tan sencillo –Halston?- que sólo daba margen a su propia belleza; Ichigo no pudo evitar dos cosas, suspirar y notar que la pálida piel de los hombros de ella eran del mismo tono de la rosa en el florero italiano.

-Kurosaki kun, Ishida… me alegra que hayan llegado. JeanLuc, clam chowder y tu mejor blanco, por favor

-Oui, mademoiselle

-Y JeanLuc, yo me hago cargo, onegaishimaszu…

El maitre hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró e Ishida le dió un codazo a Kurosaki para que ocupara su silla y para que cerrara la boca; Rukia lucía lo suficientemente hermosa como para hacer que él mismo se cuestionara su preferencia.

Kuchiki sonrió, tratando de romper el hielo con naderías

-Un gusto excelente, Ishida-kun –señaló su suéter- me imagino que JeanLuc debe haber rabiado cuando te vió llegar con un suéter, pese a que te pedí que fuesen formales, verdad?

Ishida sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, pozos profundos de color violeta

-No pude evitar la tentación, Kuchiki-san –le guiñó un ojo, con coquetería y Rukia se rió y miró a Ichigo y éste sintió lo que un agente especial espera sólo cuando se enfrenta con un pistolero especialmente experto y malvado; pánico en el fondo del estómago y nada cercano a las mariposas, que los demás mencionan.

-Pueden tomarse de las manos, si lo desean- dijo ella y Uryuu se encogió de hombros y se rió afectadamente, frente al ceño fruncido de Ichigo.

-Oh pero… Kuchiki-san… usted cree que nosotros…

Ichigo intervino por primera vez.

-Oh no! ¡No es eso!

E Ishida, asintiendo cortésmente

-Nosotros no somos pareja, Kuchiki-san

Ella los miró, de uno a otro, la sonrisa descarada

-Oh… de veras?

Ichigo negó furiosamente, aterrado e Ishida intervino

-No, Rukia-sama. Puede que yo sea gay, pero Ichigo es heterosexual cien por ciento.

Ella rió, encantada al parecer.

-Bueno, debo afirmar que no me asombra. Tal vez sea necesario recalcar eso en nuestra publicidad. Los chicos hetero que tienen parejas gay aumentan mucho las utilidades…

Jean Luc regresó con una canastita cubierta y una sopera pequeña; Ichigo no podía creerlo, cuando reconoció el aroma ¡Clam chowder legítimo! Indiferente al hecho de ser la presidenta de la empresa, Rukia esperó hasta que JeanLuc depositó todo en la mesa; sacó los brioches recién hechos del canastito y abrió cada uno, dejando en evidencia el hueco en el pan tierno. El francés le mostró el contenido de otro tazón; trozos de langosta, cangrejo y almejas al vapor. Rukia rellenó los brioches con la mezcla de mariscos y con maestría, virtió de la sopera la crema de almejas y hongos, humeante, en el hueco de cada pan. Jean Luc le acercó un pequeño cuenco de agua salada y caliente y Rukia se enjuagó delicadamente las manos e Ichigo recordó las manos color de porcelana de su madre, cuando preparaba la crema de almejas, adicionada del lujo de una lata de cangrejo, para las cenas de los viernes y el pan francés relleno de la mezcla, recién hecho, que su padre había llevado de la Bahía. El cómo Rukia sabía o había adivinado que se trataba del plato favorito de Ichigo, fue un misterio para éste y por supuesto que Ishida no confesaría nada al respecto aún estando en su lecho de muerte.

Al notar los tenedores, cucharas y demás cubiertos, Kurosaki enrojeció; Kuchiki sama estaba siendo cosiderada con él, por ser más occidental que japonés y, con toda seguridad –como Uryuu le había recalcado- tenía que ver el asunto de las filmaciones y un "trabajo bien hecho" en la invitación.

Jean Luc puso el plato con el brioche rebosante y espolvoreó un poco de pimentón y el aroma y el ambiente y la mirada de Rukia hicieron pensar a Ichigo que de seguro estaba alucinando y en algún momento, un tiroteo terminaría con la escena, volviéndolo a la realidad…

Ishida, por lo bajo, se mordía la lengua: no podía reírse de Ichigo y su amor a primera vista por Rukia

…

_-Si te gusta, deberías decírselo__._

_-Jamás me hará caso. Además, cuando mi trabajo termine, volveré a San Francisco._

_-No seas estúpido. Lo que hacemos es menos arriesgado que recibir una bala gratis._

_-Seeee, claro ¿Y la __"fama"?-Ichigo trazó las comillas en el aire._

_-¿Qué? ¡Es tan grave que seas pornstar? Es un trabajo, Kurosaki. Paga las cuentas, por si no lo sabes._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si dejas la Facultad de Medicina y te dedicas tú a esto?_

_-No es la aspiración de mi vida; ya te dije que esto paga las cuentas. Y pondrá en su lugar a Ryuuken. No estamos hablando de mí, sino de Rukia-chan y de ti__._

_Un suspiro e Ichigo mirando al techo._

_-Uryuu, por si no te has dado cuenta, te he cogido enfrente de ella no sé cuántas veces._

_-Cincuenta. Sólo cincuenta._

_-¡AAAGHH! ¡No las cuentes!_

_-Yo no ví que se desmayara del asco, Kurosaki. Deberías pensar que tienes la ventaja de que ella es una chica diferente, especial. Sin contar con que dirige su propia productora de pornografía…_

_-¿Cómo es eso?_

_-Te miró precisamente como lo que eres; su actor estrella. Te aseguro que está orgullosa de ti y de tu… magnífico desempeño._

_Ichigo se permitió enrojecer._

_-Pensará que soy gay_

_-Dile que no lo eres._

_-Seeee, claro ¿Por qué… se me para cuando estoy contigo?-la vergüenza y las dudas en el joven agente fueron totalmente claras para Uryuu. _

_Buen Kami, como si eso no le pasara a muchos chicos deplanamente straight. ¿Cuántos XY experimentaban un acostón de una vez con otr__o de los mismos genes y se olvidaban el asunto? ¿Cuántos adolescentes "practicaban" juntos, sin acordarse, ya adultos? Y nada quería decir o implicar. Para Uryuu en cambio, el asunto era claro desde los tres años de edad, si no es que antes ¿Cómo le iba a explicar al tarado que tenía enfrente que la línea no era nebulosa y llena de dudas, sino definida desde muuuuuuuuuuuy temprano y totalmente indudable?_

_-¿Porque eres ochenta kilos de testosterona con patas?¿Porque me porto femenino contigo y tu cuerpo reacciona? ¿Porque estás acostumbrado a hacer tu trabajo bien y a obedecer órdenes?_

_La serie de porques de respuesta serenó a Kurosaki por momentos__._

_-Mira, yo sé lo que soy- siguió Ishida- y no me dá miedo saberlo. Te has acostado conmigo y todo ese tiempo, pensando en ella ¡Jamás pensé que me toparía con un heterosexual de clóset!_

_-Pero… ¿qué hago?_

_La brillante sonrisa de Uryuu, la bata deslizándose por uno de sus hombros._

_-__Ayudar a alguien es un privilegio de la amistad, neh?_

_Ichigo pensó unos momentos, ceñudo, concentrado_

_-¿Tú…?¿De veras me ayudarías?_

_Uryuu abrió la laptop de Ichigo y tecleó unas cuantas cosas, hasta recuperar su foto de Quantico, señalando a Chad._

_-Mi precio es muy bajo, querido…_

_Kurosaki enrojeció de ira._

_-¡No! ¡Chad es mi mejor amigo!_

_-Y__ es gay, como yo, cierto? Llámalo quid pro quo, una cosa por otra ¿Qué opinas?_

_-Los amigos verdaderos no piden nada a cambio__._

_Uryuu, las manos en las caderas._

_-No te estoy pidiendo que lo metas a mi cama, mikan; sólo preséntamelo y yo haré lo demás. Si no me hace caso, yo no insisto ¿Qué te parece?_

…

-Creo que lo mejor es que la pruebes, Kurosaki kun…

Ichigo miró a Rukia y luego al humeante brioche y se permitió saborear aquello, un cachito de gloria. Ella sonrió al notar su mirada de aprobación. Calmadamente, los tres comieron la sopa, acompañada de un chateau laffitte helado y delicioso.

Uryuu eligió el momento para su última jugada

-Kuchiki-sama, a qué se debe el placer de esta invitación?

Rukia se puso seria, repentinamente

-Ishida-kun, me temo que, dado que no eres pareja de Kurosaki y el asunto es referible a los manejos de la Empresa y estrictamente confidencial, lamento mucho…

Ishida la interrumpió, poniendo su servilleta sobre la mesa

-Por favor, Kuchiki-sama, no se disculpe conmigo –sonrió, encantadoramente- comprendo perfectamente la situación y se me permite, me retiro.

Se puso en pié y haciendo una elegante reverencia, salió del lugar, dejando a un Ichigo aterrado al lado de una chica tan hermosa que, a no dudarlo, todo lo que había hecho por el atolondrado de su amigo, tendría que funcionar.

Notas finales;

-Ginza; el 90% de ustedes saben que és, la avenida de la moda en Tokio, equivalente a la Quinta, en NuevaYork

-Síndrome de Tourette; sufrido por Mozart, entre otros muchos, se caracteriza por ataques violentos contra otras personas, coprolalia –gritar malas palabras- y diferentes grados de afasia y torpeza. No siempre los medicamentos logran controlarlo, pero es producto de una lesión cerebral y no un comportamiento atípico.

-GQMF; la traducción literal es "GQ motherfucker", referida a los modelos masculinos del mismo magazine de moda para hombre –GQ- es algo así como "súpercabróncogetodo GQ"

-Todos los diseñadores citados, podéis googlearlos; padezco de cierta debilidad por el diseño, vestigios de un pasado en las pasarelas. Vestí a Rukia de Halston porque es mi favorito y considero que ella no necesita mucho adorno y las línea de Halston son sencillas, acorde con la elegancia y la femineidad de Kuchiki-san.

-Usé el clam chowder porque es mi sopa predilecta; si alguien quiere la receta, favor de solicitármela. Los brioches son esos panecillos franceses con una bola de pasta en el centro; al retirarla, el pan queda hueco.

-Mikan; mandarina, en japonés, un buen sobrenombre para Ichigo.

Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.


	5. Chapter 5, Bait

Warnings de este cap; japanglish, spanglish y japaspanish, malas palabras, lenguaje pretencioso, trozos de pwp y un par de OC. Algunas escenas vomitivas; este cap no es para estómagos delicados.

**5, Bait o 'la carnada'.**

Uryuu, moviendo las caderas mientras lavaba la tetera, la laptop conectada, la cámara activa y el iTunes a todo volumen, el pornstar cantando –terriblemente y en falsete la voz nada cercana a la de Justin CampodeGuerra o Warfield, que tanto sake y tequila encima, daba lo mismo el apellido o el significado- la música deslizándose, nada sexy, la letra cruda, directa

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her_

_Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped_

_but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like_

_when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_

_escape was just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

Y Dimitri Cho y Nino Zecchy y Yasutora Sado 'Chad', coreando desde la pantalla, sendos shots de tequila en la mano de cada quien, generosamente servidos por la tiradora infalible, Arisawa Tatsuki

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

En cada parada del coro, Uryuu se insinuaba a cada uno de los chicos y los agentes hacían verdadero honor a su noche de viernes libre. Por momentos Nino pensó que carajo, estaban en Vegas y bien podrían los tres salir a cualquier bar y pedir un show mil veces mejor que el que el japonesito les estaba dando. Pero –y tuvo que concordar con Cho- no menos divertido. Cinco shots de tequila por cada uno y sake para el japonés y la plática ya pasaba de la medianoche para el japanman y no era ni mediodía en Nevada –del día siguiente- y ellos, tendrían que estar crudos y no de guardia pero ¿Quién iba a enterarse?

El shoji se deslizó, dejando pasar a una pareja sonriente, quienes se quedaron mudos frente a semejante recibimiento; Uryuu con el kimono de descanso azulmarino, cayéndosele de los hombros, los rosados pezones al descubierto, la piel de leche y ¿tejiendo? al parecer (desde cuándo tejer se acompaña de media botella de sake? Pensó Ichigo) y cantando en inglés con su inconfundible acento mikan y la voz ronca de sus compañeros de escuadra, haciendo un coro de gatos atropellados de los que Erinn Strauss, Jefa de Sección, señora, no tendría la menor piedad, si los sorprendía.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y decidió que era buena ocasión para asustarlos, por hacer el ridículo frente a su chica.

Bueno, todavía no era SU chica, pero la había tomado de la mano y Rukia no había hecho el menor intento por soltarlo, camino del elevador a las habitaciones compartidas. Kurosaki se metió dos dedos en la boca y silbó hasta ensordecer a los presentes. Un golpe en la delgada pared y la voz de Nnoitra

-¡Maricas del carajo! ¡Hay gente durmiendo aquí!

Uryuu se ajustó los anteojos, la sobriedad recuperada en un instante y se cerró el kimono, poniéndose en pié y dando una encantadora reverencia a los recien llegados

-Okaeri nasai, Kuchiki-sama…

Ante la mención del nombre de Rukia, Arisawa –a veinte mil kilómetros y del otro lado de la pantalla- repartió chistidos, codazos y pisotones y Cho fue el último en arreglarse la corbata mientras Nino se peinaba y en un santiamén los agentes del Buró volvieron a parecer lo que eran; Uryuu los miró, repentinamente silenciados y les sonrió, láser de ojos azules.

Tatsuki se atragantó; ese hombre lograba ponerla húmeda y no sólo a ella, sino a sus tres chiflados, es decir, a sus tres agentes de comando. Y eso que Dimitri era heterosexual. Justin desgañitándose _quierotenertecerca , tupielpegadaalamía , mientrasusupiroentuoído , quierocogertehastaromperte…_

Uryuu movió el mouse y detuvo la canción. Nino aprovechó

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Al fin llegas!

Ichigo, los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido

-No se vé que me extrañaran mucho, neh? Lindo coro, por cierto

Arisawa tomó la palabra

-No íbamos a esperarte en silencio, Kurosaki. Además, _Uryuu_ fue muy amable al contestar la llamada –y en tono más formal, añadió- buenas noches, Kuchiki-sama

Rukia sonrió, encantada y el bunch de agentes advirtió que la pequeña japonesa realmente era linda. Nino le cerró un ojo a Ichigo y éste

-¿Qué caraj… es decir, qué se ofrece, SSA Zecchy?

La risa fresca de Rukia

-¿Son tus amigos, Ichigo?

Kurosaki enrojeció de momento, asintiendo; sí, esa partida de borrachos morbosos e irresponsables eran sus amigos. También eran los mejores detectives encubiertos y letales con el entrenamiento encima, aunque de momento, eso no se notaba.

Ishida, solícito, acercó uno de los indispensables puffs de cuero con que amoblaban sus reducidas habitaciones e invitó a Rukia a sentarse

-Un honor que nos visite, Kuchiki-sama

-Rukia, Uryuu

Éste sonrió de nuevo e Ichigo pensó que o lo había picado algún insecto mortal y tenía la cara chueca o era un maldito hipócrita que de gay no tenía nada y estaba coqueteándole a SU chica, descaradamente.

-Doumo arigatou goszaimaszu, Rukia-chan

Rukia olfateó el aire

-¿Jazmín?

-Gyonkuro, sakura y chá blanco, Rukia

Ella volvió a sonreír; a Ichigo se le durmió la lengua sólo de imaginar el sabor, perfumado e intensamente amargo, justo para borrar todo trazo de sake de las papilas gustativas de uno.

-Una mezcla original. Apetecería una taza, Uryuu, si no te importa…

Ishida saltó casi literalmente por la tetera y las chawan y sirvió el aromático brebaje; en la sencillez del rito, Rukia resaltó naturalmente.

Ichigo advirtió que los modales de la japonesa eran exquisitos y que él era sólo un gaijin más, junto a sus plebeyos amigos y sus hombros cayeron un poco y los chicos al otro lado del océano lo advirtieron

-Poor stupid thing –dijo Cho y los demás coincidieron, codazo de Arisawa de por medio para que cerrara la boca. Era obvio que Kurosaki estaba enamorado de ella y que no tendría la menor oportunidad. A menos que cambiara su actitud y Arisawa no estaba junto a él para patearle la cabeza y pedirle que reaccionara. Kurosaki se recompuso y sorbiendo distraídamente el té –es que Uryuu le había dado una chawan también a él- se volvió a la pantalla.

-¿Y bien?

Nino inclinó una ceja en dirección a Uryuu.

-¿Supongo que no hay filtraciones?-dijo, en inglés.

Asombrosamente, fue Rukia quien respondió al agente en el mismo idioma y su voz fue muy distinta; era Kuchiki-SAMA quien hablaba ahora.

-SSA Zecchy, Ishida Uryuu es uno de mis empleados de mayor confianza y estrella de nuestros estudios. Lo conozco desde pequeños y puedo garantizar su confidencialidad.

Uryuu e Ichigo se miraron mutuamente, por detrás de su diminuta jefa; el primero, lleno de intriga. No estaba interesado en saber qué asunto sucio estaba tratando de limpiar la familia Kuchiki y a estas alturas, ya sabía que los alegres compadres en la pantalla eran agentes del Buró norteamericano. Tampoco le importaba si el gobierno de su país estaba cooperando o no con los gaijines; incidentalmente se había enterado y odiaba los secretos, de ahí su reticencia a conocerlos. Y sin embargo.

Kurosaki lo conminó a sentarse y de pronto, el ambiente cambió enteramente; sólo faltaba una bombilla en el techo y humo de cigarrillos para hacer el ambiente de filme negro y la voz en off del narrador.

Nino siguió hablando, en un japonés impecable.

-Kuchiki-sama, es usted quien nos define la gente en la que podemos apoyarnos y confiar. Y sabe que no podemos comprometer a inocentes.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Zecchy-san. Pero la estrategia de ustedes ha probado ser sobre todo, lenta. Y quisiera sugerir la ayuda de Ishida Uryuu.

Ichigo se atragantó con el té.

-Rukia…

Ella lo tomó de la mano y acarició su mejilla e Ichigo se sintió crecer diez metros.

-Kurosaki-kun, no podemos esperar más. Sabes que la vida de tres niñas corre peligro. Sabes que esa… basura despreciable, Aizen, las tiene con él y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para…

-¡Rukia!-la detuvo Ichigo. Uryuu se permitió toser, educadamente.

-Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, muchachos, Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, quisiera saber precisamente de qué están hablando y a qué se refieren con mi ayuda necesaria…

Arisawa miró a Nino y éste asintió, conminándola a hablar

-Ishida… ya sabes que somos agentes.

-Efe Be i –dijo Chad.

-División de Crimenes contra Menores-añadió Dimitri.

-Sí sé eso.

Tatsuki continuó.

-Lo que no sabes es que el dueño de Las Noches, Sousuke Aizen, está traficando con menores japonesas/norteamericanas, es trata de blancas y pornografía infantil. Una vez que las niñas crecen y cumplen con su objetivo, las entrega a un asesino al que tenemos más de diez años siguiendo la pista…

Ishida trató de digerir la ola de realidad sin náuseas y no lo logró. Ichigo completó la frase, mientras tecleaba en la laptop, borrando la imagen de sus amigos por momentos.

-Grand Fisher, sicario de la mafia…

Ishida contempló los récords que Ichigo le mostraba.

Veinte asesinatos comprobados. Sospechoso de otros quince. Esos, adultos. No había cifra clara para los niños/niñas que había matado, no sin 'procesarlos' antes. Sadismo, tortura con las víctimas, tendencia a llevarse los corazones como 'recuerdo' y el uso de una máscara, gracias al valor de una agente, Kurosaki Masaki, la única que había logrado cercarlo y dispararle en pleno rostro antes de que él la atravesara con su cuchillo de caza.

Ningún jefe de la mafia estaba dispuesto a protegerlo y Grand Fisher tenía ahora clientes que no pagaban tan bien, pero le permitían ejercer sus macabros jueguitos; los rusos y los distribuidores de real-shota, que al fin y al cabo son muchos los adultos enfemos que gozan con semejante degradación humana.

Las náuseas de Uryuu empeoraron y sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, efecto de la ira y la adrenalina y el asco. Un momento.

¿No era Masaki el nombre de la madre de su compañero de filmación?

El corazón se le rompió en cuatro partes y quiso llorar, sabiendo que Ichigo estaba más allá de lo que la palabra 'consuelo' implicaba y más, viniendo de él.

_I want to hold you close…_

La frase del coro de la canción adquirió un significado diferente para Uryuu, hasta que advirtió la sonrisa de Rukia. Le correspondió, poniendo las cosas en su sitio; él no tenía lugar en el corazón de Ichigo y éste le pertenecía a ella, en todos los sentidos. No se eran un peligro mutuo y él escuchó el silencioso 'gracias' dibujado en los labios de ella y en su mirada. Uryuu habló.

-Querida Rukia… es… horrendo. Y no niego que ayudaré con gusto y cuentan con mi silencio pero quisiera saber en qué puedo serles útil, pues no veo la forma…

Nino habló.

-Ishida-kun, todo el mundo cree que eres novio de Kurosaki…

-Eso es falso. Yo soy gay y Kurosaki

-Es heterosexual, sí, lo sabemos –era Arisawa.

-Lo importante es que nadie más lo sabe, gracias a la ayuda de Kuchiki-sama- siguió Nino- así que es necesario que 'rompas con él'.

Ishida los miró a todos como si hubieran enloquecido. Rukia le hizo seña de que se sentara.

-Mira Uryuu, es sencillo; los dos son buenos actuando. Un 'pleito de perras' en el club sería lo indicado. Luego, dejaremos que uno de los esbirros de Aizen te 'pesque' y tú le contarás tus penas. Así, yo despediré a Kurosaki de mi productora y lo dejaré al margen…

-Listo para que Aizen me contrate- añadió Ichigo- y pueda colarme encubierto.

Dimitri les mostró unos tubos de cristal.

-Cordita y MaidsofMars…

Ichigo abrió la boca.

-Estás demente, no me meteré eso.

Rukia lo tomó de los hombros; Ichigo controló el temblor en sus rodillas.

-No te pasará nada. Shinji estará a tu lado todo el tiempo; el pasó por el rehab hace mucho tiempo y sabrá hacerlo bien…

Ichigo lo pensó dos veces; la cordita le proporcionaría unas náuseas espléndidas y lo haría sudar copiosamente, dándole el aspecto de un adicto en supresion. Y las MaidsofMars, un pic de crack con una megadosis de vitamina B, lo convulsionarían justo como ocurre a un adicto en supresión, que se mete su dosis demasiado rápido.

Ello crearía la imagen; Rukia lo había echado por drogadicto y su novio, Uryuu, lo botaría por lo mismo y con la mezcla que iba a usar, aparentaría estar hecho una mierda cuando en realidad estaría más consciente que una monja en examen de primaria.

Kurosaki quedó convencido y Uryuu quedó asombrado de la facilidad de Rukia para manipularlo.

El shojji se deslizó nuevamente e Ishida se envolvió en el kimono apretadamente, aunque la sonrisa de Kurosaki Isshin, Ph.M.D., fue amable y un tanto socarrona.

Los agentes en la pantalla se cuadraron; Isshin estaba al nivel de Hotchnner y sólo un escalón por debajo de Strauss.

Kurosaki padre era un forense capaz de especificar por una sola marca en un cadáver, estatura, peso y malos modos del asesino.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- era Ichigo. Su padre se limitó a sonreír, simpático y tan apuesto como su hijo, pero infinitamente menos ceñudo.

-Buenas noches para usted también, SSA Kurosaki, señores –respondió Isshin, las manos en la cintura e Ichigo abrió los ojos y se cuadró. Éste no era su pade, sino el agente a cargo. Uryuu contempló la surreal escena, los agentes en la pantalla, Rukia en el puff de cuero, la delicada chawan en sus manos y los Kurosaki como ángeles oscuros junto a ella e hizo ojos de espiral internos. Una leve ojeada al distante reloj le hizo darse cuenta de que aún tendrían que hablar y que al día siguiente –que estaba distante sólo unas horas- tendría que filmar dos escenas con Ganju (ese par de idiotas, los Shiba y por lo menos Ganju no necesitaba 'V', en cambio Kaien…) y maldita la hora si tenía ganas y sólo habría querido dormir y.

Con un suspiro, le ofreció té a Isshin, refunfuñando por dentro. Por eso, odiaba los secretos ajenos.

-0-

Podía abrir los ojos, ya sin dolor. Las otras chicas tenían más tiempo que ella o ya estaban acostumbradas o la curación no les dolía tanto. Y a ella, le faltaba su medicación. La golfa italiana se apareció con las cajitas de comida. Hiyori notó que sus propias sujeciones estaban más cortas que las de las otras chicas; de seguro la italiana ya sabía que no era fácilmente controlable.

Cirucci puso la caja en el borde de la cama y la empujó con una larga vara, evitando así el acercarse a la niña

-¿Qué carajo quieres, puta?

Hiyori pateó la caja y la hamburguesa y las papas y el catsup cayeron hechas una mess, al piso. La italiana la miró, los ojos sobremaquillados y muy abiertos, el disfraz de lolita y las medias rasgadas artificialmente, las manos en la estrecha cintura resaltada por el corsé blanco.

-¿Puta yo? –una carcajada rayana en el sadismo- Yo estoy librada, pequeña estúpida; a mi jefe le gustan las rubias como tú. Son ellos los que te volverán puta…

Rinrin Miri, la otra pequeña –aún no le retiraban las costuras- tuvo una reacción parecida y sacando la cajita de catsup, la vació sobre la mujer

-¡Ajá! ¡Porcamadonna! ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Quieren que Fishie las mate?

Lilinette Stark se encaró a su atormentadora.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y mi papá? ¿Y el hermano de Hiyori? ¿Y la familia de Miri? ¿Cuándo nos dejarán ir? ¿No ves que Hiyori está enfermita? ¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Quién eres y por qué nos gritas? ¿Y…?

La pequeña rubia no terminó sus preguntas; el golpe de Cirucci la había tirado de la cama y Hiyori intentó saltar a protegerla sin conseguirlo. La italiana escupió sobre la niña, los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de rencor, el corsé blanco manchado ahora de catsup; Hiyori no pudo evitar la impresión de que se trataba de sangre y no de mero tomate

-No sé dónde estamos, niñas idiotas y no les diría si supiera. Y olvídense de todo; no se van a ir NUNCA, me entienden?-una risa falsa, de mala telenovela pensó Hiyori- No más papá ni mamá ni hermanos ni NADA, ustedes no van a necesitarlo…

Hiyori tuvo una idea y les gritó a sus compañeras de tormento

-¡Miri! ¡Lili! ¡Cierren los ojos! ¡No la miren!

Las otras chicas obedecieron más por complicidad que por entendimiento; a lo largo de la penosa cicatrización de sus heridas y de los aburridos y angustiosos días de confinamiento, habían llegado a comprender que Miri no podía llorar, que Lili no debía gritar y que Hiyori no lo hacía conscientemente; que las tres necesitaban comer bien y estar fuertes y que, de algún modo, tenían que pensar en escapar de aquella gente insana y horrenda que les había teñido el cabello de rubio y había cortado el pliegue en sus ojos, para que no parecieran japonesas o descendientes de uno.

Cirucci quiso escupirlas

-¡Mírenme! ¡MÍRENME, CARAJO! ¡Ya lo hicieron una vez! Creen que podrán negarlo? ¡Me miraron y sólo por eso, las matarán, pequeñas putitas!

En los modales histéricos y los innecesarios gritos y el olor penetrante a solvente, habían adivinado que Cirucci era una adicta a las drogas, una prostituta, una paranoica y tenía una mano dura, que no usaba demasiado seguido contra ellas porque tenía órdenes de no dejarles marcas si llegaba a golpearlas.

En el movimiento incesante de su habitación y el mareo, Lili había terminado por concluír que estaban en una especie de barco y Rinrin y Hiyori le habían ayudado a vencer su temor a ahogarse, prometiéndole que si alguien intentaba abandonarlas en el ¿Mar? ellas dos la salvarían a como diera lugar.

La miseria hermana a la gente y las tres pequeñas tenían para repartir a manos llenas; si Cirucci y quien quiera que fuera el tal Fishie pensaron que las niñas estarían aterradas y dominadas, ese par tuvieron razón sólo en el 20%, porque sí, cualquier niño se asusta de perder a sus papás y a su familia y de que lo secuestren y.

Pero cada una acababa de perder a alguien… y cada una había logrado salir adelante de esa pena. Y ninguna de las tres era lo que se dice una perita en dulce, mimosa y dulce y obediente y tal vez lo parecían. Solamente.

El padre de Lilinette, Jude Stark, Lord Godalming, guardaespaldas de Su Majestad Elizabeth II de Inglaterra, había mandado por su pequeña a los States; una mamá muerta de cáncer y un papá al que no has visto en tus diez años de vida y que de repente, es responsable de ti y no sabes ni qué esperar de ese individuo. Como cereza en el pastel, tres meses de espera en Servicios Sociales…

Los tíos de Rinrin, inmensos millonarios, Señores de la Guerra, los Miri de la Mafia Rusa, simplemente habían desaparecido, dejando a la niña en manos de su abogada, con una carta dirigida a su lejano tío Kisuke, en el Japón lejano y todos los fondos necesarios para criarla, en una cuenta en las Islas Caimán.

Saguraki Hiyori había pasado de pariente en pariente desde su nacimiento; es muy difícil criar a una niña afectada de Tourette y más si la madre de la pequeña era invidente. Y se dice 'era' porque un desgraciado ebrio había tenido a bien atropellarla, en una tarde lluviosa, añadiendo la cuadriplejía que terminara por matarla y dejarla solita en este mundo. Y Hiyori aún lloraba por las noches, porque pese a lo que dijeran, su mamá la había querido como era y no había la menor garantía de que su hermano mayor, desaparecido hacía muchos años –un tal Shinji- la quisiera y menos sabiendo que la huérfana llegaba sin el menor de los respaldos económicos.

El secuestro, la cirugía, el dolor, no eran mas que un punto más a sus desgracias mutuas.

Ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta de cómo esa suma de cosas las había hecho fuertes y la primera vez que Hiyori le respondió a Cirucci, las otras dos se asustaron.

Sólo esa vez, pues después a la italiana le comenzó a ser insoportable y cada vez más difícil el manejarlas; cuando no la insultaba Hiyori, las otras dos no la obedecían y eso, en niños en semejante estado de confinamiento, era por demás insólito.

De paso, cada una había estado más de media hora en instituciones estatales, siempre de paso y estaban adoctrinadas en todo lo que los adultos les hacen a los niños que no saben defenderse.

La italiana se aburrió de gritarles; las tres mocosas no abrieron los ojos.

-Muy bien ¿Quieren hacerse las chulas? Por mí va perfecto; se quedarán sin comer

-No puedes hacernos eso…

Era Rinrin, los ojos apretados, el cuerpo hecho un abrazo sobre sí misma. Cirucci se enfureció más si cabía; tomó a la niña de los cabellos y los retorció cruelmente y Rinrin se mordió la boca pero no lloró

-¿Y se puede saber, princesita, por qué no puedo?

Fue Hiyori quien respondió, la voz firme

-Porque no eres la jefa aquí. Tu jefe dijo que no nos maltrataras y no puedes quitarnos la comida…

Y Lilinette

-Déjala; suelta a Rinrin

La italiana les habría aplastado el rostro a patadas; esas no eran como las otras niñas. Las otras le habían dado las gracias por llevarles hamburguesas, la habían dejado tocarlas bajo la ropa…

Estas tres ni con mucho.

Furiosa, soltó a Rinrin y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Sólo un buen rato más tarde, Rinrin se permitió llorar, Lilinette extendiendo sus manitas hasta donde sus ataduras lo permitían, para tomar las suyas y tratar de consolarla. Y como Hiyori no las alcanzaba a ninguna de las dos, tomó un extremo de la manta y Lilinette otro, haciendo ésta el remedo de un cable transmisor.

Saguraki retuvo el llanto, recordando la voz de su mamá cuando le cantaba para dormirla; a cambio, las tres comenzaron a cantar en voz baja. Sin sentido, sin que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo ni el lugar ni nada…

_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip_

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
_Na Nana na na nanana na _

_Na Nana na na nanana na _

_Na Nana na na nanana na_

_Na Nana na na nanana na…_

**Di que yo no, pues yo no iré, apaga la luz, llévame a casa**

**na nana na na nanana na…**

El chapoteo del agua se dejó escuchar, a la par de la canción murmurada, hasta que la luz desapareció, cayendo la noche. Si otro fuera el lugar, podría tratarse de un cuento de hadas, con tres dulces princesas, perdidas en un bote en el mar.

O cosa así.

De momento, el insconsciente de las tres y la edad ayudaron y durmieron esa noche.

Profundamente._  
_

-0-

NdA.

Sumimasen por el retraso, pero el cap 416 de Bleach se atravesó y había que hacer algo al respecto. La primera canción es 'Tear You Apart' de ShewantsRevenge; tengo que admitir que se la robé a JayLee, de K/S Archives, porque me pareció acertada y espléndida. Su propio fic no tiene NADA que ver con el mío, por cierto. Sólo usamos la misma canción; la imagen de Uryuu haciendo el ridículo con ella y logrando que los 'rudos' del Buró babeen por él, Arisawa incluída, saltó de inmediato en mi cabeza. Tenía que usarla.

La segunda es un clásico de Blink182, Todas las Pequeñas Cosas, All the Small Things; la letra es casi incoherente y la descubrí de dos formas: cuando Tom DeLounge mencionó que Blink182 era "mi primer grupo punk FisherPrice", al resaltar que una buena parte de sus fans tenían de ocho a diez años de edad. La segunda, cuando hallé a mi hija –entonces de 7 de edad- cantándola con una amiga que acababa de perder a sus papás; estuve a punto de regañarla hasta que las dos dijeron que esa canción les gustaba mucho porque era una 'música muy feliz' y les quitaba las ganas de llorar. Regla del maestro Horacio Quiroga; escribe lo que has vivido. He ahí la aplicación.

Me costó horrores la escena del barco, detesto la violencia y más contra los niños.

Y basta de rollo.

Mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews y namasté.

Kitsune Gin / FantasmaAlineal.


	6. Chapter 6, Bad guys

Warnings de este capítulo; Sicología de bolsillo, malas palabras, racismo y los errores de siempre. Es en serio. Más IchiRuki. Y Sousuke Aizen, al fin.

**6 Bad guys o 'los malos son muy malos, roar'****.**

Y así estaba la cosa. Sumimasen, dejé que la narradora se hiciera cargo; es que a veces, es cansado repetir la historia.

Pero, como les iba diciendo, así fue cómo llegué a la Familia Kuchiki. De no tener ni siquiera techo ni comida, pasé a mi propio futón, una habitación para mi solito y la mera verdad, no sé cómo es fue un milagro que no me pusiera hecho un marrano; ni Rukia ni Byakuya ni nadie en la mansión me dijo jamás 'no comas tanto'.

Eso sí, Byakuya boot-chan se puso estricto conmigo; su hermana no iba a tener un vaguito como pelele y tuve que ir a la escuela con ella y sacar sus mismas calificaciones, desde japonés elemental hasta el francés que toda la familia hablaba, pasando por todas las materias de la escuela. Por si esto fuera poco, teníamos tutores para todo, desde baile hasta kendo y hubo veces en que extrañé mi vida anterior, llena de libertades, en la calle.

Cuando me enteré de cuál era el trabajo de la famila, me asombró menos de lo que puede pensarse; yo venía del Rukongai. Muchas veces, las chicas que 'hacían la calle' me compraban un dulce y también, me enseñaron a fumar.

Lo primero que pensé fue que los Kuchiki tenían un prostíbulo fino y muuuuuy caro, eso sí. Hasta que noté que no, no había clientela y sí, un montón de cámaras y gente corriendo con cables y tazas de café para todos lados –eso, los que estaban vestidos.

Nelliel me dejó sin virginidad cuando yo tenía 14 y ella 17; era nuestra tutora de esgrima. Rukia por poco y me mata a palos cuando nos sorprendió. Pero la enana nunca se interesó, lo que se dice de veras, en mí y yo la quería como la hermanita postiza, menor y mandona que en realidad era.

Un buen día, a mis 19, decidí que estaba cansado de la vida de 'adulto' y le pedí a Byakuya-sama un cambio de aires.

Sin discutir ni responder, le dio órdenes a Sasakibe y trepados en el Prius, fuímos al monasterio de Karakura…

_-Fusei san!_

_Byakuya se inclinó frente a la baja y regordeta figurilla. La cabeza rapada, el grueso cuerpo envuelto en la manta naranja y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Byakuya-bo! Y ¿quién es este chico tan guapo? No me dirás que trabaja para ti, eh?_

_La risa de Byakuya fue tan extraña como él mismo. La roishí –la Madre Superiora del monasterio- nos convidó con tortitas de arroz quemadas y un chai riquísimo y ligero._

_-Con que ¿Quieres un cambio de aires, Renji?_

_Tuve que asentir; no queria un cambio tan radical y no me imaginaba qué diablos se traía Byakuya. Fusei-san miró al jardín, solemnemente; Byakuya estaba limpiando los lotos y las demás flores del estanque, junto con los otros monjes y que me cuelguen si no era ridículo verlo con los pantalones de corduroy arremangados y los geta de madera hundidos en el limo, el agua a los tobillos y el cabello sujeto en coleta, el carísimo saco y camisas de Kenzo abandonados al descuido en nuestro seki y él sin camisa._

_-¿Cómo le sienta la viudez?_

_Y ahí, casi me oriné. No tenía ni idea. Y sí, Kuchiki-sama era viudo, a sus tempranos treinta y tantos. Fusei-san sonrió._

_-No lo sabías._

_Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. La roishí me sirvió más té._

_-Te diré algo, Renji; raro como te parezca, el trabajo de los Kuchiki es un respetable negocio. No hacen daño a nadie y cuidan de todos los suyos. Son tu familia ahora- dió un sorbo al chai- cuando Hisana chan murió, Byakuya-bo estuvo aquí unos meses…_

_Lo pensé. Cuidar del jardín. Meditar. Si acaso, algo de kendo y la disciplin__a a la que ya estaba acostumbrado ¿Qué podía ser más difícil?_

_Fusei me miró como si fuera una cucaracha_

_-No te quiero aquí, Renji-kun. Cuando termines de vivir, regresa…pero no vuelvas a huír…_

_Su voz fue siniestra. Todavía me dá miedo recordarla._

Y eso fue lo que me decidió.

Tokushu Kyushu Butai. Bueno, es seguro que el nombre original no les suene. A lo mejor les suena SAT, las siglas en inglés de Equipo Especial de Asalto.

No voy a marearlos con toda la historia o con las relaciones del SAT con el SAS de los británicos y Scotland Yard e Interpol y otros nakama de esa clase, no.

Me hice Tokushu porque tenía una familia que cuidar, una familia que tenía que sacar adelante a sus más de quinientos miembros, los cuales muchas veces terminaban metidos en cosas espinosas –drogas- feas-trata de blancas- y humillantes –gente mala, que la hay en todos lados.

No fue asunto sencillo; Rukia me trató varios meses como si fuera un demente y un traidor; me servía el té helado, el taiyaki duro o quemado y el arroz hecho bolas, flotando en agua. Me cambiaba las tareas y me saboteaba todas las prácticas. Me dejó de hablar. Escondía los dulces de su chappy en mis sábanas, dejándolas hechas una masa de pintas pegajosas. Y, en una ocasión, me pegó un chicle estando dormido, en el cabello y tuve que cortármelo.

Byakuya en cambio, me apoyó en todo y cada vez que Rukia y yo terminábamos gritándonos, intervenía con su voz calma y suave y la ponía en paz. A veces.

¿A qué venía todo esto? Ah, sí, Sousuke Aizen.

En el SAT aprendí muchas cosas. Tantas como las que sabían los Kurosaki; mis dos diplomados en Conducta los había hecho, uno en Lyon y otro, en el proverbial Quantico.

Ahí supe cuál era la diferencia entre un ladrón común y uno de cuello blanco; entre un asesino momentáneo y uno serial; entre un demente verdadero y un idiota moral.

Los americanos tenían a Ted Bundy. Los ingleses, a Jack The Ripper. Los franceses, a Gastón. Los rusos, a Chikatilo. Los latinoamericanos, a Caputo.

Nosotros, a Ginzou Kiro.

Y más o menos todos ellos se daban la mano con el número de crímenes y la forma de éstos, con la victimología y el perfil de presencia.

Pero hay algunos que no tienen la puta justificación del maltrato infantil o de un padre abusivo o del abandono o de la indiferencia materna.

Ted Bundy era adorable, un genio en el trabajo y los estudios, un buen abogado y su familia lo quería muchísimo. Mató a más de cien chicas por el sólo gusto de hacerlo.

No había un padre que lo hubiera abandonado, una madre abusiva, una mala persona en toda su vida; hasta su esposa estaba enamorada de él. De los agentes FBI que lo capturaron, uno de ellos dijo 'si mi madre hablara con este tipo, de seguro terminaría por adoptarlo'.

Y Sousuke Aizen estaba en ese esquema. Entiéndanme bien; hay gente que nace con los ojos azules o con los cabellos rojos, como yo. Hay gente que es de pequeña estatura y los hay altos también.

Y hay gente que nace deforme; labios leporinos, ojos en los extremos de la cabeza, piecitos chuecos. Es horrendo.

Cuando alguien nace así, obtiene nuestra compasión, temor y culpa. Y muchas veces, le ayudamos a no sentirse rechazado o buscamos la forma de 'componerlo', a modo de que viva mejor o más feliz.

Pero otros nacen con el ALMA deforme y eso, créanme, es un problema muuuy serio, porque como el alma no se vé, no hay forma de arreglar el asunto.

Esta gente a primera vista, luce normal; come, duerme, vive como cualquier otro.

Pero no siente NADA por los demás. Ni identificación, ni simpatía y ni siquiera antipatía.

No son seres inhumanos; son antihumanos y cuando los miras más de cerca, hasta un perro o un gato resultan tener más 'humanidad' encima. Ni siquiera puedes decir 'este es un tipo malo'. No, todo lo que puedes hacer es afirmar 'este tipo, está MAL'.

A los seis años, Sousuke violó a su hermano menor con la palanca del gato para el auto. Nadie se habría enterado, porque después de hacer eso, el lindo bastardo lo mató, rompiéndole el cráneo con la misma barra. ¿Qué cómo lo supieron sus padres? Muy simple; con su vocecita calmada y dulce, Sousuke Aizen mismo se los contó, con lujo de detalles.

Sus padres no quisieron saber más de él y lo abandonaron en una Institución para Criminales peligrosos. En ella, Sousuke se halló como en el paraíso. Mató a otros diez reos-internos, antes de que descubrieran que estaba poniendo arena de cuarzo y plomo, mezclada con el mercurio de sus termómetros, en el pudín de la comida.

Ver las cintas grabadas del pequeño, interno aún, era a la par fascinante y vomitivo; la calma en sus gestos, su expresión de absoluta concentración durante un asesinato, su prolija limpieza de sí mismo, terminado su ritual.

Un buen día, el hospital-prisión se quemó. Algún funcionario compasivo y autoengañado tuvo a bien poner a todos los chicos internos en la lista de adopción.

Como Sousuke era aplicado en los estudios, tranquilo y obediente, muy pronto una familia lo adoptó.

Hay períodos de calma en la vida de un serial, antes de que comience el frenesí terminal; en el paso de los diez a los 29 años, Sousuke no mató, violó ni maltrató a nadie.

Sus padres adoptivos murieron llenándolo de bendiciones, después de un accidente de auto, dejándole de paso una bonita herencia.

Ese fue el inicio de Las Noches.

Sousuke no era ningún tonto -¿ya mencioné eso, perdón?- y gracias a la ayuda económica de sus padres, consiguió dos grados a nivel doctorado en Sicología y en Mercadotecnia. Organizar la filmadora de pornografía tampoco fue muy difícil, después de tres años de trabajo en Kuchiki Enterprises.

Entrar al bajo mundo del snuff requirió un poco de más cuidado; después de todo, los sadomasoquistas estaban cada vez más organizados e interesados en ser vistos sólo como un grupo más de adultos con juegos 'diferentes' y no como enfermos mentales.

En el ínterin, Sousuke asesinó a otras diez personas, entre prostitutas y actores de su filmadora.

Claro que nunca hallamos huellas; pero su 'firma' era inconfundible, palancas de acero con huellas de sexo y sangre y el cráneo invariablemente roto a pedazos.

Kuchiki Ginrei lo había despedido, después de sorprenderlo drogando a uno de los gaffers, Ichimaru Gin.

Si Aizen logró violarlo, fue cosa que nunca pudo ser comprobada; él no mantenía contacto sexual con nadie, de modo que no había muestras de ADN en el cuerpo del entonces muy joven Gin y éste no recordaba nada, previa dosis de Rohipnol y SpecialK.

Y yo estaba seguro que la súbita aparición de los cuerpos de seis niñas rubias en la bahía de Minamata, aunados a dos embarques de Crack Azul –marca registrada de Grand Fisher- no eran ninguna coincidencia.

Mis propios chicos encubiertos –Kira, Hisagii y Hana mismo, aunque les parezca increíble- más el hecho de trabajar en la filmadora rival, nos daban un buen margen de actuación… aunque no el suficiente.

_-Tienes cuatro años persiguiéndolo, Abarai…_

_La anciana imagen frente a mí me atravesó con la mirada._

_-Sumimasen, Comandante, pero mientras no tenga suficientes pruebas…_

_Yamamoto Genryousayy cerró aún más –si cabía – los arrugados ojos y apagó su habano. Se recargó en el enorme sillón, la oficina del Tokushu dando una vista esplendorosa de la Torre de Tokio. El humo se diluyó hacia el techo en aromáticas volutas, hasta desvanecerse por completo._

_-Cuando no logres ser un Todo, forma parte de un Todo…_

_-Perdón, Comandante?_

_-Que dejes de comportarte como el tarado que no eres. Pide ayuda. Como sea Grand Fisher no es japonés. No es alguien a quien la yakuza puede entregarnos. No es parte de las Fuerzas del Emperador o alguno de esos grupos fascistas viejos. No es un criminal de los nuestros…_

_Tuve que reírme_

_-¿Los nuestros son mejores, Soutaichou?_

_Yamamoto gruñó. El viejo me tenía afecto y yo sabía que su gruñido no era más que una señal de simpatía. Me señaló el teléfono._

_-No pagamos dos yenes para que te entrenaran, gratis, Abarai Renji; llama a tus amigos occidentales y vé que pueden hacer. Es decir, por ti._

_Sonreí. Yamamoto veía a los caras blancas con la absoluta superoridad de los antiguos súbditos, de los creyentes en Hirohito y los valores de Mishima-san y le pinchaba en el orgullo patrio el tener que pedir ayuda a los gaijines._

_-Hai, Soutaichou_

_Yamamoto gruñó de nuevo, dándome la espalda y contemplando el panorama. Miré sobre el escritorio; kunyoma Nobunaga con empuñadura de seda negra, siglo XII y Beretta automática 45, mira láser integrada. Lo mejor de hace 500 años con lo mejor del siglo XXI, la espada y la pistola parecían mirar hacia la espalda de su dueño. Anciano como lucía Yamamoto, el viejo no era ni un átomo fiable y podía dejar tieso a cualquier SWAT usando sólo su katana; su puesto como Soutaichou del SAT se debía a un montón de lealtades y deudas cruzadas desde la Corte hasta la yakuza, pasando por los esbirros de McArthur. Inclinarse a pedir ayuda a los gaijin del Buró no era sólo insólito en él, sino una señal clara de que necesitábamos ayuda de gente que pensara como Grand Fisher y eso, sólo lo lograría el equipo de Erin Strauss, en Quantico._

_Decidí ahorrarle la humillación al anciano comandante y hacer la llamada a título exclusivamente personal._

_Después de todo, los malos son malos en cualquier país y nunca está de más una mano para recoger la basura._

_Marqué el teléfono…_

-0-

-Entonces, eres amigo de Renji…

Ichigo sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, las manos temblando. Carajo, como si Rukia hubiera sido una bruja atemorizante o una aparición siniestra ¿Cómo podía temerle así a una muchacha tan bonita y tan fina?

-Sí…no. Bueno, fuímos compañeros en Quantico. Aunque no en la misma promoción. Yo estaba ya en el grupo de Terrorismo y Renji llegó con otros SAT… uhm, Tokushu, les dicen ustedes. Llevamos juntos el Diplomado de Victimología. Y Renji nos ayudó a capturar a Dordonii, un mafioso de poca monta que vendía droga en las escuelas. La madre de Dordonii era japonesa y Renji reconoció el dialecto con que el tipo marcaba sus latas de droga. Hotch… es decir, el Jefe de nuestra Unidad lo recomendó para una estancia más larga y acabó quedándose tres meses conmigo y con mi padre, en San Fran.

Rukia sonrió. Ichigo se sintió contento sólo de verla.

Desde la muerte de Masaki, muy pocas cosas lograban hacerlo sonreír. Que el Buró permitiera a padre e hijo trabajar juntos en la misma área, era un poco inédito, hasta que uno checaba de cerca las especializaciones de ambos.

Ichigo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en trabajo de campo e Isshin, en la Academia, entrenando a otros jóvenes.

La pena personal de ambos yacía, bien guardadita, en el fondo del clóset pérsonal de padre e hijo, con la etiqueta de 'pendiente' para ser resuelta cuando las condiciones se presentaran favorables… y no se les pudiera acusar de 'compromiso emocional' y menos de 'venganza'.

Las hermanas del joven agente estaban dedicadas a otros quehaceres; Yuzu era dueña de dos restaurantes, uno en San Fran y otro en Santa Mónica. Karin era entrenadora de LaCrosse en un colegio, en la misma ciudad.

Rukia escuchó encantada el relato del joven japo-americano; debía ser fascinante tener una vida sencilla, común y corriente. Su propia madre había muerto siendo ella muy joven. Su hermana no había tardado mucho tiempo en seguirla y, siendo Rukia aún una niña pequeñita, Kuchiki Ginrei la había acogido en su familia y había vivido al lado de Byakuya boot-chan de la misma forma que ella había hecho con Renji, años después.

Su familia eran los mayordomos y sirvientes, su abuelo Ginrei, su niisan-sama y los actores, directores y productores de la filmadora.

Ichimaru Gin tenía una disposición especial para aterrarla desde pequeña y Matsumoto, para ponerla contenta; que esos dos terminaran casados era un misterio para Rukia. Hirako y Urahara eran los clásicos tíos-nunca-falta. Uryuu-kun había aparecido un día, bonito y derechito como él era, esperando a su padre, mientras éste hacía revisión médica de la hornada de chicos y chicas nuevos para ese año.

Como Ryuuken había sido tan bien pagado como actor porno que como prestigioso médico, a Uryuu no le habían faltado ni tutores ni viajes ni el mismo rango educativo de Rukia y aunque no muy cercana, su amistad era bastante sólida.

Eso llevó a la heredera a su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y Uryuu?

Si Ichigo se había sentido en la séptima nube… el descenso a tierra sin paracaídas no pudo calificarse de menos que brutal.

-¿Qué con Ishida?

Una risita de Rukia.

-No sé. Tienen buena química.

Los temores y el rechazo y un punzada de dolor volvieron al pecho de Ichigo. Caramba, y él que había pensado que Rukia de veras podía interesarse en él. Se rió, llorando por dentro. Él no era mas que un buen agente y punto. No era ningún aristócrata ni había nacido enterrado hasta el cuello en plata. No tenía ni los recursos ni la fina educación ni los buenos modales ni nada que lo acercara a la heredera de los Kuchiki… y era bueno tener los pies en el piso.

Contestó con la verdad.

-Uryuu es… un buen tipo.

La risa fresca de Rukia

-¿Nada más?

Ichigo asintió, terminándose de un sorbo su sake

-Si. Bueno…no. Es un maldito marica y un dolor de culo cuando quiere; siempre está estudiando o fijándose en que no se me pasen los detalles, ya sabes, rociarnos de agua para aparentar el sudor, lubricante a mano, condones a escena y eso, diciéndome cómo hacer para actuar mejor y cuando Lisa no nos pide acercamientos, él tampoco me pide que… bueno, que pase más allá, sólo se mueve contra mí y finge. Eso sí, finge muy bien; estudia muchísimo por las noches y se la pasa viendo como ayudar a los demás, aunque claro, le choca que se den cuenta y de inmediato se trepa en su palo de cogido con pinzas…

Rukia miró fijo al agente y luego a un punto por encima de su hombro. Y la voz de Uryuu resonó en toda la habitación, tras Kurosaki

-Sólo te faltó decir que soy bonito, Kurosaki

Ichigo-kun tenía un altísimo umbral de impaciencia; la aparición de su pareja no le ayudó a disminuír éste.

-…Qué carajos?

Uryuu negando con la cabeza, sin sonreír

-Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki.

-¿Qué haces aqui?

Uryuu se subió los anteojos.

-Ahem, duermo aquí, Kurosaki. Generalmente, la noche anterior a filmación, si recuerdas? ¿El trabajo que hacemos juntos?

Rukia soltó la carcajada.

Habían estado tomando té y sake, después de otra larga comida, en este fin de semana. El edificio estaba vacío y sin sentir, la noche había caído ya. El equipo que filmaría al día siguiente estaba llegando, listo para ocupar sus puestos y prepararse.

Ichigo rechinó los dientes; nunca tenía tiempo suficiente para hablar con Rukia y justo ahora, tenía que llegar Ishida. Bastante malo había sido aterrizar a golpes, recordándose que ella no lo vería más que como lo que era, un agente un poco raro, metido a actor porno-gay y para nada un posible novio.

Y sin embargo…

Uryuu trasteó algunas cosas en su mochila y silbó, haciendo uno de sus largos mechones a un lado

-Vaya vaya…

-¿Qué ahora?

-Creo que olvidé los condones. Y pasta de dientes ¿Se te ofrece algo de la farmacia, Kurosaki?-Uryuu lo miró, subiéndose los anteojos de nuevo, cubriéndose con la capucha del hoodie –y es que afuera estaba lloviendo. Kurosaki respondió rápido que no, que nada, muchas gracias. Sin dejar de notar, en la mochila abierta, el paquete nuevo de rubbers ¿Qué se traía Ishida? Tan pronto éste desapareció por la puerta, Ichigo lo señaló

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Todo un personaje.

-¿Te gusta?

La respuesta de Ichigo fue un rayo entre dos nubes; veloz y sólida y retumbante.

-No. No soy gay.

Rukia extendió su chawan e Ichigo le sirvió más sake.

-Es curioso, Kurosaki-kun. Muchos de nuestros mejores actores 'gay' –dibujó con sus deditos las comillas en el aire- no lo son. Lo hacen porque la paga es buena. Y cuando Renji nos dijo que vendrían, yo había pensado en colocarte con Orihime y las demás chicas…

Bueno, bonito se había puesto el asunto; ahora tendría que explicarle LA VERDAD a Rukia. Se mordió el labio y se tragó el sake de un sorbo. Carajo ¿Dónde conseguiría un trago de Jack Daniels? Suspiró.

-La verdad es que no hubo tiempo. Mi padre me mandó al Estudio Azul y ahí estaba Gin. Yo pensé que era parte del entrenamiento. Y ya me había peleado con Ishida en el comedor. Pensé que, si le daba lo suyo, me dejaría en paz y … pondría en su lugar a los demás. Me decían gaijin y cosas y tenía que darles una lección. Y luego... la verdad es que Ishida se cuidó de no hacerme sentir menos…menos hombre. No me lo tomó a mal ni nada. Los demás dejaron de molestarme cuando vieron que él me daba un lugar e Ichimaru-san y Urahara decidieron que había que aprovechar eso. Es lo más cercano a un amigo en este lugar. Pero… no soy gay, Rukia.

Kuchiki abrazó sus rodillas, pensando furiosamente

-¿Tu crees que haya alguien que le guste?

Ichigo sonrió, intrigado por el cambio de tema

-¿Cómo? ¿Acá en el Estudio? No, no lo creo. O no sé; cuando vió la foto de uno de mis compañeros de Academia, me dijo que se lo ligaría, si pudiera…

Los dos soltaron la carcajada y a continuación, Ichigo le relató lo ocurrido con Chad, mientras ella escuchaba atenta. Y luego;

-Pareces sentirte muy bien, sin importar la preferencia de las personas

Kurosaki se sirvió el último sorbo de sake, sin ofrecerle a Rukia y sin percatarse de que había cometido otra descortesía.

-Es absurdo preocuparse por eso, Kuchiki.

-¿Así lo crees?

Ichigo asintió.

-Lo sé de nacimiento. Mira, nací en San Francisco, en pleno California. Hay un desfile gay una vez al año, que no sólo es un carnaval. Es como…una fiesta, sobre los Derechos Humanos, me entiendes? Mi mamá nos llevaba, a mí y a las niñas. Para esto –acomodó sus largas piernas en el puff de cuero- tengo que contarte cómo se conocieron mis padres.

"Mi mamá arrestó a un ladrón. Pero no fue fácil; tuvo que perseguirlo por toda la avenida Laurel, hasta que lo arrinconó en un callejón, junto con su pareja, Janice, El tipo le dio unos tiros a Janice y mi mamá, al ratero. Total, tuvo que llevarlos a los dos al hospital cercano. Y el médico que atendió a Janice y al ratero, era mi papá.

_-Hey, nunca pensé que alguien tan linda pudiera cargar un arma tan grande…_

_Masaki miró al médico de arribabajo;alto y apuesto y la sombra de barba de tres días. Y, si estaba en el ER, ello implicaba que era residente. Pero Janice tenía dos tiros, uno en la tibia y otro en la rodilla y Masaki no estaba para coqueteos y menos de morbosos residentes de medicina, que no tenían ni puta idea de lo difícil que era andar en las calles, correteando seres inferiores y malvados._

_-Mira nada más. Tampoco yo creí que una cabeza tan grande pudiera estar tan vacía…_

_Isshin soltó la carcajada._

_-Y policía, además._

_Masaki sacó su badge._

_-Efe be í, DOCTOR. Le agradecería que viera a mi compañera._

_Isshin alargó las radiografías, sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Su amiga salvó el asunto, agente. Los dos tiros pasaron limpio; una calibre 38, de medio pelo. Yo habría usado una Colt…_

_Masaki se cruzó de brazos._

_-No me diga, señor doctor._

_-Pues sí le digo, señorita…_

_-Masaki. H__ikaru Masaki._

_-Yellownie, eh? __Ya somos dos; Kurosaki Isshin, a sus órdenes. Aunque claro, yo no soy ni la mitad de lindo que usted. Podríamos tomar un café y hablar del tamaño de nuestras armas._

_La bofetada fue de Janice y de inmediato, Masaki saltó del gusto._

_-¡Mi Dios, Jan! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Claro que estoy bien. Painkillers. Puedes llamarle a Hayley?_

_Y Masaki se hizo cargo de llamar a la esposa de su compañera. Janice atravesó a Kurosaki con el láser azul de sus ojos._

_-Cuidadito y le rompas el corazón, eh? _

_Y por alguna razón de esas que definen el destino, según dicen algunos, Kurosaki Isshin supo que había hallado a la mujer de su vida y que si llegaba a fallarle, Janice Rand se lo recordaría de forma por demás consistente…_

Eso fue, en realidad. Mis tías Janice y Hayley iban por mamá y por nosotros para cada primavera y nos disfrazábamos para ir a la Marcha y comíamos chocolate. Nunca pensé que 'los homosexuales' eran… lo que otros creen que son. Para mí, eran personas, gente que era amiga de mi familia, gente que era amable con nosotros. Sólo gente. No había nada de extraordinario; yo tenía dos tías que vivían juntas. Y había amigos que tenían dos tíos hombres. Lo demás, fue sólo consecuencia…"

Rukia lo miró a los ojos, tan cerca que pudo notar las hebras de color miel y oro entremezcladas en sus pupilas e Ichigo tragó en seco, bajo el láser violeta de la mirada de la japonesa.

Sin decir agua vá, ella alzó sus pequeñas manos y tomándolo de las mejillas, lo besó. Labios suaves, en forma de corazón, de color rosa oscuro sobre una piel pálida y perfecta y.

Si esto era una peli fantástica, Ichigo rezó para que no terminara.

_Uryuu ahogó un gritito de felicidad. Sasakibe lo miró salir del edificio bailando en la lluvia casi. Nunca podría amar o tener a Ichigo. Pero, si estaba en su mano que él fuera feliz y si su felicidad era Kuchiki Rukia, entonces por su orgullo Ishida que lo lograría._

_De una forma u otra…_

-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, de veras.

¡Feliz Rosh Hashanah, esta semana!¡Un abrazo para todos!

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal.


	7. Chapter 7, Claridad

Cap 7. Claridad.

Warnings; los de siempre.

Nino señaló la pequeña caja.

-No lo mastiques o te envenenará. Trágalo.

Ichigo miró el diminuto trozo de hilo. La cordita normalmente impulsa una bala o funciona como detonador, pero de acuerdo a la experiencia de cualquier prisionero de guerra, guerrillero o terrorista –según sea el caso- también puede proporcionarte un día libre. Molesto, pero libre.

-¿Qué me hará? –preguntó, intrigado.

-Te dará síntomas horrendos; la piel se te pondrá gris, te empaparás en sudor y sentirás náuseas.

-¿Perderé la visión en el ojo izquierdo? –siguió Ichigo, burlándose. Nino frunció el ceño.

-Idiota. No son pulgas melvaranas…

-Lo que sea.

-Estarás consciente todo el tiempo. Lisa te hará un escándalo en el bar ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo me quito el efecto?

Nino le señaló la lata roja.

-Unos tragos y punto. Cuélate y averigüa; ya sabes como es una intrusión. Espero tu transmisión en diez días. No más, Kurosaki.

Ichigo silbó.

-¿Diez dias tan sólo? ¿Tan cerca estamos?

-Aizen nos ha dado las pistas él solito.

-Eso es sospechoso.

-¡Y que tú lo digas!

Una lista de fotografías se desplegó en la pantalla; tres niñas. Las tres, rubias; una de ellas, con las cicatrices recientes de la cirugía palpebral.

Ichigo contuvo la ira; indudablemente era japonesa y le habían hecho los ojos redondos, para impedir su rastreo y teñido el pelo. Hijo de su putísima madre, maldito… se las haría pagar y bien pagadas, que por eso se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo. Inevitablemente, pensó en Yuzu y en Karin.

La voz negra de Nino.

-Pienso lo mismo. Y no puedes enfurecerte…

-¿De dónde sacaste éstas?- atinó a resoplar.

-Ichimaru Gin las consiguió; se ha estado haciendo pasar por pedófilo, desde que Aizen trató de inculpar a los Kuchiki en estos crímenes. Su cuñado, Toushirou, el hermano menor de Rangiku-sama es quien lo ayuda en esas 'maniobras'; fingen ser novios…

Ichigo se llevó un dedo a la boca y fingió vomitar; Nino puso ojos de espiral.

-Así se las gastan estos japos, Ichigo-KUN…

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy uno de éstos japos!

Nino le guiñó un ojo.

-Tú eres tan japonés como yo italiano, pendejo.

-Júralo, idiota.

La risa fresca de Nino.

-No sé como tu novio te adora…

Fue turno de Ichigo para fruncir el ceño.

-No me adora. Y no es mi novio.

-Seeeeee, claro.

-¿Celoso?

Nino lo consideró.

-Déjame ver. Es un porn-star. Es el sueño húmedo de cualquiera, sin importar sexo ni preferencia. Es BO-NI-TO. Sí, creo que sí: estoy celoso.

-Te lo regalo. Es un fastidio cogérmelo todos los días, dos o tres veces…

-Son cinco a siete. Y yo podría decir cosas peores, Kurosaki. Deja de presumir.

Los dos agentes saltaron hasta el techo; Ishida y el sempiterno kimono azul de la maldición.

Buen título para una de las pelis de Lisa, pensó Ichigo; la seda oscura se derramaba sobre la lechosa e irritantemente perfecta piel del joven estudiante de medicina.

Nino pensó en el vecino de su madre, un hippe gordo, travesti y con pelo en la orejas; todo con tal de que Uryuu no le sacara una erección.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

-Tenemos filmación en media hora; Lisa me sacó de la Facultad. De paso, me dieron instrucciones; tengo que hacer que te equivoques, iremos a un bar o cosa así, hay que pelearnos y el resto no lo sé.

Ojos de espiral de Ichigo y una mirada acusadora a Nino.

-Yo no le dije NADA…

-Y no lo culpes, Kurosaki; fue Arisawa-chan la que me puso al tanto.

-¡Traidora!

Ishida se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenía que saberlo; si no ¿Cómo voy a botarte?

-¿Te hace feliz?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La idea de botarme…

Ishida se encogió de hombros encantadoramente y Nino redobló sus esfuerzos por pensr en su vecino.

-Me dá igual. Rangiku dice que llamarán a Grimmjow para sustituírte…

Un pinchazo de algo que se parecía a los celos. Ichigo pensó de inmediato en la Ley del Pato; si hace como pato, tiene plumas, alas y pico de pato… entonces es un pato.

Y la posesividad repentina, la ira y las ganas de ahorcar a un Grimmjow inocente aún, no era mas que prueba de la existencia del proverbial palmípedo. O sea que sí, la idea lo puso celoso.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Así descansaré de cogerte!

Nino elevó una ceja silenciosa y puso cara de "sí, cómo no" y Uryuu ni siquiera se inmutó.

Diez días sin Ishida.

Otro título para una película y ésta, iba a ser mala y de final triste. Carajo.

Pero Ichigo estaba ahí para atrapar a un delincuente, indigna piltrafa humana, hijodeperra y no para filmar porno, por buenos que fueran los alicientes.

Se volvió a la pantalla.

-¿Nos falta algo?

Nino negó con la cabeza.

-Salúdame a Arisawa.

El italiano asintió y alargando la mano, apagó la laptop, desapareciendo.

Ishida terminaba de peinarse y ponerse un poco de delineador; una línea apenas visible, capaz de hacer más grandes sus ya enormes ojos.

Ichigo se frotó los suyos y Uryuu, sin darle mucho tiempo, se dejó caer en su regazo.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-"Todo" de qué?

Uryuu puso cara de 'vamos a hablar de cosas importantes'.

-Rukia, qué te dijo?

El rostro de Ichigo se entristeció y Uryuu se arrepintió de preguntar.

-Oh. _Eso._

-Me imagino que estará preocupada- adelantó Ishida, rápidamente.

Ichigo se perdió un momento en los ojos azules de Uryuu, recordando los violeta de la enana y dos cosas lo atravesaron como estaca a vampiro chafa; un arrepentimiento abrumador por la patanería de pensar en su posible novia teniendo a su pareja de filmación en las piernas y una gran tristeza porque fuese él y no ella quien estaba ahí. Ishida le besó la nariz, dándose cuenta.

-¿Le dijiste que la amas?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo toda la indiferencia que podía…como si pudiera.

-¿Cómo? –siguió Uryuu -¿No se tiró a tus brazos?

Kurosaki bajó la vista y soltó una risita.

-Es difícil de explicar…

-No me digas que es por mí.

Ichigo se mordió el labio.

-No. Y sí.

Uryuu suspiró y se comió el enojo ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Todos los heterosexuales eran lo mismo!

-Cuéntame…

-Dice que teme 'romper nuestra química'.

Ishida soltó la carcajada.

-¡He oído todo tipo de pretextos, pero ese … ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¡Tu no eres gay!

-No estoy seguro de que ella lo crea. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mí también me parece un pretexto… después de todo, cuando esto acabe, volveré a SanFran a mi unidad y…

Dejó la frase sin terminar.

Claro. _Esto_ iba a acabarse. Tan claro como agua, pensó Ishida. Rukia no iba a comprometerse con un doble agente que de paso, volvería a su país terminado el caso y atrapados los malos. Y ella tampoco iba a abandonar el negocio de su familia.

-Hablaré con ella.

-No… no lo hagas. Yo no voy a vivir aquí. Ella no vá a irse conmigo; esto no iba a funcionar nunca, Uryuu ¿Qué diablos puedo ofrecerle yo? Mi placa y una bandera, el día que algún pendejo se le ocurra atinarme y molerme a tiros? ¿Noches de angustia y abandono, en lo que eso pasa? Tsk. No. Ella es una chica genial y no se merece algo así.

-Pero la amas.

-Ajá.

-Y no vas a cambiarla por la primera que pase ni por tu trabajo ni…

-¿Y qué con eso?

Ishida resopló, los brazos cruzados.

-¿De veras no te quedarías aquí?

Ichigo le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo triste.

-Soy policía, Uryuu. Atrapo a los malos y los hago pagar. No soy un pornstar.

Uryuu pensó dos segundos.

-Yo tampoco lo soy, idiota; seré médico. Y además ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duremos en esto? Yo no digo que te quedes como Grimmi-chan; los Tokushu te pondrían tapete rojo…

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-Me iré de todas formas. Y ella no vendrá conmigo.

Uryuu no añadió más.

De haber sido otra clase de persona, le habría gritado "Hey, imbécil, yo estoy AQUÍ!¡Quiéreme A MÍ!"

Pero no se trataba de eso, no.

Kurosaki era su amigo y si bien, las circunstancias a su alrededor los habían hecho forjar un lazo muy…sui géneris, una cosa eran los filmes y otra, follar como se debe y en ese sentido, Uryuu sólo trabajaba con y sobre el cuerpo de Kurosaki.

El relleno, por decirlo así, le pertenecía a Rukia y maldito sería Ishida si tomaba ventaja de su posición.

Lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó, aterrizando en la realidad, listo para ir al estudio.

Kurosaki le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero.

-¡Hey! ¡Aún no empezamos!

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Sobre Grimmjow?

Uryuu lo miró por encima de los anteojos.

-¿Celos?

Ichigo alzó una ceja juguetona.

-Chance…

Uryuu puso las manos en la cintura.

-No te preocupes, Kurosaki. Dudo que alguien pueda ser tan patán como tú…- se alzó el kimono; la mano de Kurosaki estaba marcada en rojo sobre la piel nacarada de su nalga derecha- 'esto' NO le va a gustar a Lisa…

-¿Te gustó a ti?

Uryuu hizo ojos de espiral –eres un idiota imposible, Dios mío- y salió, camino al estudio.

Ichigo lo siguió, obediente.

-0-

Ichimaru cerró los ojos, suspirando, la sonrisa perversa que lo distinguía, sin diluír en los delgados labios.

-¿Te gustó?

Abrió apenas los ojos, una gema dulce aguamarina difícilmente vislumbrada. Sostuvo el aire por diez segundos más.

Asintió, conteniendo el asco.

Si Ichimaru Gin sabía hacer bien algo, eso era actuar.

Noh, Kyogen, Kabuki, nombren la corriente que quieran. Y luego, salten a Stanislavsky, Grotowsky, Will Shakespeare, o Brecht mismo; Ichimaru Gin no sólo había estudiado los métodos clásicos. Graduado en Strattford on Avon, sus maestros le habían elogiado indiscriminadamente… o lo habían hecho pedazos.

El cabello enteramente blanco, la expresión permanente de malicia, la increíble capacidad de seducir sobre el escenario eran más un lastre que una ventaja y el joven Ichimaru regresó al Japón con cierto grado de amargura, desquitada salvajemente sobre las producciones de Ginrei.

No se enamoró de Matsumoto. Se casaron después de lo de Aizen; cualquiera lo habría hecho…

_-Estás bien?_

_Negación con la cabeza. Enmudecimiento y las lágrimas bajando hasta el generoso escote, sin poder emitir siquiera un gemido, la luz intermitente de la ambulancia iluminando la escena._

_-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, señor…_

_-Gin. Ichimaru Gin._

_-¿La conoce? ¿Es amigo de la señorita?_

_-No. Pero no iba a permitir que este par de animales la siguieran lastimando así…_

_-Bien hecho. Tenemos que darle malas noticias, Gin-sama. Ella estaba embarazada._

_A Gin se le atragantó el humo del Marlboro. Estaba. Entonces la sangre entre las piernas y el rastro de agua…_

_El paramédico asintió._

_-Deben haber tenido un buen rato golpeándola. Logró salvarla sólo a ella, me entiende?_

_Gin asintió. La pelirroja ni siquiera podía hablar o llorar bien; encogida sobre sí misma, la paramédica ayudante le aplicaba una inyección, cubriéndola con una manta gruesa. Gin sintió ganas de vomitar. _

_Sasakibe apareciendo, seguido de Kuchiki Ginrei, ángeles guardianes de cabeza tan blanca como la suya…_

_-¡Kamizen! ¡Es Rangiku-chan! ¡La actriz nueva!_

Gin olvidó el barullo, el ulular de la ambulancia, el frío de aquella noche.

Pero no olvidó el dolor ni los ojos de ella ni el rastro de lágrimas silenciosas ni el rencor por las heridas hechas en el joven cuerpo. Tampoco olvidó los fríos ojos grises de su atacante ni la total indiferencia con que la golpeó, el rostro salpicado alegremente de sangre. Y al conocerla, al acompañarla al hospital, al convertirse en su guardián personal, primero y en su esposo después, Ichimaru guardó todo el sentimiento de venganza tras la sonrisa. Era una estupidez decir que no la amaba.

Podía ser siniestro cuando quería y lograba transmitir en los demás una simpatía enorme o una antipatía profunda.

Y Sousuke Aizen no lo había perdido de vista, al verlo llegar, recién desempacado de Inglaterra, delgado, solitario, rencoroso aún. En un tris lo drogó completamente y trató de violarlo y posiblemente, algo más también y los rumores decían que sólo la inesperada entrada de Ginrei había salvado el pellejo del joven y precipitado la caída de Sousuke hacia la calle y la mala fama.

Y es que Aizen nunca se andaba con medias tintas y posterior al ataque sobre Gin –y aún previo a éste- la historia salió a relucir y resultó que más chicos del estudio de los que Ginrei creía, habían sido usados y abusados por su entonces principal estrella.

Por supuesto que Sousuke no escapó nada más simple y sencillamente, no. Un joven Grimmjow se encargó de darle una soberana paliza en los puntos clave, dejándolo impotente de por vida e irónicamente, listo para perversiones mucho peores…

¿Línea del tiempo clara? Bueno, el tipo que violó y casi mató a Matsumoto Rangiku había sido Aizen… quien era el actor principal de Kuchiki Enterprises. E Ichimaru Gin recién acababa de ingresar al equipo de Ginrei.

No se conocían cuando Gin salvó a Rangiku y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el recién llegado actor hilara las cosas y sumara dos más dos. Y luego, vino aquella tarde cargada de café con drogas y el resto, era historia.

Filtrarse al antro de Aizen fue sencillo. Lograr llegar hasta él, no; hubo de aprender todas las técnicas del Marqués de Sade y del señor Sacher-Masoch, en beneficio de una venganza próxima, cada vez más cercana.

Porque Aizen perdería el control en algún momento y todo parecería un accidente.

No que Sousuke confiara en él; Gin estaba consciente de la cámara que los filmaba, grabación que podía ser usada en su contra si el dueño de Las Noches se decidía a ello.

Los golpes que le había dado –el tubo marcado en la piel de su espalda- no habían sido suficientes, al parecer; Gin había seguido con una sesión de asfixia y alfileres ardiendo en puntos clave, hasta hacer caer a Sousuke en una especie de éxtasis de humillación.

Claro; era de esperarse que el gran torturador ansiase ser castigado, dentro de su retorcido –y lleno de justicia- pensamiento. Y haber elegido a Gin como instrumento de ello, no podía ser más obvio.

Quedaba un interrogante ¿Por qué Ichimaru había aceptado? Analizar de cerca todo lo ocurrido entre ellos desde el principio, sólo señalaba hacia un retoricimento de mente, tripas y todo, mucho peor en Gin mismo que en Sousuke Aizen.

Sólo que Ichimaru tenía sus propias ideas de hacer justicia y no iba a olvidarse de ello; después de todo, había estudiado Drama en la tierra de Jack the Ripper y Sweeney Todd.

Estaba más cerca de lo que creía de hacer justicia, cuando las encontró: diez fotografías.

Todas, niñas. Todas, de 7 a 12 años de edad. Todas, vendidas a clientes que variaban desde políticos mexicanos hasta jeques árabes.

Todas, muertas a los 15 años –cuando dejaban de ser 'interesantes' para los pedófilos- y desfiguradas facialmente, a fin de no ser reconocidas.

En ese momento, Ichimaru descubrió que no había marcha atrás y que hasta que no encontrasen a las que seguían vivas, no podría irse, lavándose las manos tranquilamente.

Los conspiradores se encuentran donde menos se espera…

_-Voy a ayudarte._

_-Eres un mocoso, Shiro-chan._

_-Se trata de mi hermana._

_-Hablamos de mi esposa._

_-No lo entiendes._

_-Entiendo más de lo que crees. Y no tengo miedo a que me maten y no voy a cargar con los pañales sucios de un crío idiota._

_-¡No soy un niño!_

_-No. Eres un hombre de 13 años, bastante subdesarrollado y muy bocón para tu edad…_

_La vara de kendo que el chico llevaba en las manos se estrelló contra la baja mesita de té y se partió en dos._

_-¿Crees que no sé que tu y mi hermana viven de la pornografía, imbécil? ¿Crees que no sé lo que Aizen es capaz de hacer, lo que le hizo? ¡Y hallaste lo de las niñas!_

_La sonrisa de siempre, inmutable._

_-Escúchame, niño…_

_-¡Ningún 'escúchame', Ichimaru! No voy a juzgarte ni a ser un desagradecido de mierda; sé que ella sabe lo que hace y que mi abuela se moriría si supiera de que forma pagan sus medicinas y la casa y mi escuela. No es mi asunto._

_Ichimaru se dignó dejar asomar los ojos, interrogando un ¿entonces? bastante claro. Toushirou siguió hablando._

_-Vas a matarlo de todas formas, ¿No? Pues entonces, haz las cosas completas, caramba!_

_Gin se atragantó la risa y encendió, calmosamente, un cigarrillo, recalcando su status de adulto, de 'eres un mocoso que ni siquiera saber fumar todavía'. Y si algo había aprendido a reconocer –en el escenario y bajo él- era un personaje que protagonizaba bien su papel y no meramente, la idea de alguien. Un actor completo, como él mismo. Sintió un pinchazo leve de algo que su mente reconoció como orgullo y otro como afecto._

_-¿Qué tienes en mente, Shirou-chan?_

No fue tan sencillo; después de todo y aunque estuvieran en Japón, el chan –o sorprender el asunto en sí- era mal visto. No como en Occidente, donde se trataba de un delito declarado, pero tampoco algo tan simple, dada la cantidad de niños abusados… y muertos.

Pero eso sí, si existía un lugar en la Mikan donde nadie pusiera reparos al asunto, ése, era Las Noches.

Y cada martes por la noche, Ichimaru y Toushirou hacían acto de melosa presencia en el antro; Aizen se regodeaba en sus escarceos y después, mientras Ichimaru se ocupaba de él personalmente, Toushirou buscaba, desesperadamente, las pruebas necesarias, hackeando computadoras, apagando y encendiendo cámaras, haciendo una labor que ya habría envidiado cualquier Tokushu.

Y muchas veces –la mayoría- no hallando nada que pudiera ser valioso.

Aclaremos las cosas ¿Por qué no, simplemente, llamar a la parentela de Omaeda, yakuza reconocidos y desaparecer a Aizen de un día para otro? Después de todo, era una lacra de mala fama que la tenía incluso entre los negocios de dudosa reputación.

Los delincuentes tienen sus propias reglas y se atienen a ellas como un código de honor, bastante sucio y retorcido, pero honorable de todas formas. Ya lo diría Carmine 'Quién les manda sacar al payaso de su caja?' cuando los mafiosos de Gotham City pactaron con el Joker. Pero esto era la realidad y no un asunto de ¡Santos mafiosos, Batman! Y lo cierto es que había tres entre la ilustre yakuza que estaban prendidos de su pobre genitalia (por decirlo educadamente) al haber aceptado una 'venta' de las de Aizen.

Por no decir de dos subjefes de la policía, corruptos –que los hay en todas partes- y a los que Genrusayy-sama les tenía echado el ojo desde hacía rato… dejándolos actuar, esperando el momento.

Ya ni los rateros son de fiar en este mundo. Tsk.

A lo mejor Tobunaga y Tepes no andaban tan descarriados, pues en sus tiempos, cortar la cabeza o empalar a alguien -robara un saco de oro o de arroz, daba lo mismo- había servido ya no para hacer justicia, sino para asustar lo suficiente a los malos como para que lo pensaran dos veces, antes de enfrentarse al tirano en turno.

Sousuke miró a Gin, la frente y el labio superior, empapados, la sonrisa congelada.

-Ichimaru ¿Piensas que puedes engañarme?

Gin ni siquiera pestañeó. Su mente, su cuerpo, todo, le gritó que tuviera cuidado. Su instinto de conservación lo preparó para la huída, inundándolo de adrenalina, reconociendo que Aizen lo había sorprendido, sabía ya que era un doble agente y que esa clase de traiciones sólo tenían una paga. Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre él, sin perder de vista un momento la hoja de la katana en el piso, junto al futón, con la que había golpeado salvajemente el abdomen de Aizen –de plano- dejando largas cintas sangrantes.

Toda su fe estaba en la hoja de acero y al besarlo, el giro fue automático y la espada se hundió en Aizen como si éste fuera mantequilla, justo bajo las costillas.

Sousuke sonrió, como siempre.

Y es que los masoquistas desarrollan –a la larga- una considerable resistencia al dolor, al tormento, a la amenaza: en su cosificación, terminan muertos y el dolor de una espada atravesándolo ya no era algo que dejaría inconsciente a Aizen, para nada.

Ichimaru comprendió eso muy tarde; Sousuke se sacó la hoja y atravesó a Gin.

Y antes de que muriera, lo alzó en brazos y besó su boca, sin dejar de sonreír.

_Besó su pecho, maltratado por las heridas y los golpes. Encarnó a su personaje_

_-¿Acaso no tienes corazón?_

_Una risita de Aizen_

_-Tengo un hueco. Lo que pasa es que no es visible._

_-Y ¿No temes?_

_-El temor es necesario para evolucionar, Gin. El miedo de que uno pueda ser aniquilado en cualquier momento…_

Toushirou logró escapar a tiempo. El cuerpo de Gin cayó desde el décimo piso, frente a él, salpicándolo de sangre.

-0-

_Honto oni sumimasen, por el retraso en escribir –real life stinks- y por un capítulo positivamente horrendo. Sé que a muchas de vosotras se os dá fácil describir una violación o un asesinato con pelos uñas y señales; no es mi caso. Concentrar en unas pocas líneas tanto horror me pesó, tratándose de Ichimaru._

_Este capi, dedicado a todas las que han tenido la paciencia de leerme e, insólitamente, a Nero de Rómulo, cuyo rencor me ha ayudado enormemente para escribir cosas feas. _

_Namasté de corazón y mil gracias por su lectura y review._

_Kitsune Gin / FantasmaAlineal._


	8. Chapter 8: Trasfondo

_**Warnings**__; yuri_

**Cap 8; Trasfondo.**

_En algun momento del pasado…_

Yadomarou Lisa se frotó los ojos, sacándose las lentillas de encima. Suspiró, dejando salir la tensión y el cansancio: los últimos diez metros habían sido molestos. Los Grantz y Jiruga no eran lo que se dice un buen trío. Szayel y Nnoitra tenían buena química… pero el menor de ellos, definitivamente, no funcionaba.

Alguien puso una cerveza helada frente a ella y apenas si se molestó en dar las gracias y beber unos cuantos sorbos desesperados. Y es que trabajar con el termostato activo realmente daba sed. La risa masculina la volvió a la coherencia.

—Kyoraku san…

—Mi querida niña.

Ella lo miró con rencor mientras los recuerdos le revolvían el estómago. Diez años atrás y cuatro estudiantes de cine. ¿Escenario? El cráter del Ngoro Ngoro, África central. Escenas específicas de la vida salvaje; hienas, suricatos, jirafas, leones. Las horas agotantes dentro del disimulado refugio, esperando que la leona pariera o las hienas decidieran aparearse o vigilando las interminables correrías de los suricatos y logrando tomas espléndidas durante quizá diez segundos de cada 24 horas.

Y sin embargo, Lisa se había sentido en las nubes filmando cada escena, recurriendo a su paciencia, a su concentración y a su ánimo de documentación, que detrás de cada cámara eso es lo que hay, un voyeur verdadero que no puede dejar de saciarse sólo con la mirada propia, sino que ha de hacer que los demás miren lo mismo y sí, sientan lo mismo.

Sus metas eran tanto simples como ambiciosas; formar parte del selecto grupo de WildCams, los filmadores más locos de la National Geographic y hacerse de un nombre en la filmación de documentales sobre la vida animal. Su ascenso había sido rápido, dadas las excelentes calificaciones y la aplicación que ponía en cada una de sus comisiones, fueran cocodrilos salvajes o la vida íntima de los mosquitos.

Su debacle había sido igual de sencilla; necesitaba comprar una cámara especial. Filmar dos porno y venderlas al mejor postor para hacerse de ella fue simple… sólo que sus estrictos y mojigatos empleadores estaban dispuestos a pagar por una escena sexual detalladísima entre dos (o tres) chimpancés o leones u osos, pero no si la misma se filmaba con seres humanos. Y, por supuesto, no iban a contar entre sus filas con alguien que hubiera hecho eso.

Su principal tutor de grupo, Kyoraku Shunsui, no había logrado defenderla de los directivos de NG.

De modo que había recurrido a la única solución aparente; marcó un teléfono y Kuchiki Ginrei recibió a la jovencísima fotógrafa, sin que ninguno supiera que el cisne de los huevos de oro había llegado a la empresa.

La concentración requerida para la filmación científica era un arma espléndida para filmar, sin perder ni un solo detalle, desde el roce entre pieles a las convulsiones finales. Eso, más la continua exigencia de Lisa sobre los demás cameramen la convirtió en una directora terrífica para el asunto e impulsó a Kuchiki Enterprises por un camino muy distinto al de Hustler y Playboy, donde podía mezclarse verdadero hard con cortos de historia más o menos decente.

De paso, Lisa les exigía a sus actores algo más que belleza física o dominio de todos los trucos. Si no parecían verdaderamente apasionados o metidos en el asunto, simplemente se negaba a trabajar… sin contar con su terrible desaprobación de los pretendientes al film.

Y, Ginrei primero y Byakuya después, aprovecharon la magnífica falta de piedad que distinguía a Lisa, cumpliendo las condiciones de su nueva directora; sólo adultos, sanos, interesados en el trabajo y que no durasen más de dos años en el asunto.

Pronto, el equipo de actores con historia dentro de la empresa, le dieron todo su apoyo, cuando la joven heredera, Rukia, incursionó en el campo senior.

Y, pese a lo que se lucía como un aparente triunfo o incluso, un buen trabajo, Lisa de vez en cuando filmaba libélulas sobre el agua o murciélagos saliendo de sus cuevas, en un fin de semana aburrido. Tuvo el pequeño placer de empalmar esas pequeñas tomas en algunos de sus filmes más memorables, al final o al principio. Quizá nadie los notase… pero había una cosa de lo que estaba segura; más gente de la que miraba documentales, vería sus trozos de vida silvestre. Y eso, le proporcionaba una especie de satisfacción perversa.

Pero reencontrarse con su excapitán no la ponía de buen humor; recordar lo que podía haber sido le era algo lastimoso. No importaba que ella hubiera reinventado la técnica de los micrófonos de campo o el uso del zoom y la cámara de tableta, trucos normales en la fotografía científica y que habían contribuído a hacer una porn casi tangible; la distancia seguía siendo de la tierra al cielo y Lisa llevaba con gracia su mal ánimo de ángel caído.

—¿Qué quieres, Kyoraku?- su voz fue seca, distante. Shunsui sonrió, negando con la cabeza y sentándose junto a ella, sin haber sido invitado.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –dio dos sorbos más a la cerveza y eructó escandalosamente, esperando molestar con eso a su antiguo protector. Y al contrario de lo que esperaba, Shunsui soltó la carcajada.

—¡Kami me bendiga! ¡Eres una verdadera salvaje, niña linda!

La tensión se disipó un poco y bebieron en silencio, unos minutos. Luego, Lisa insistió.

—¿A qué veniste, taichou?

—Te tengo una oferta…

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Tan buena como la de hace 9 años?

Shunsui miró a la mesa y a la botella en su mano, avergonzado. Se suponía que el trabajo con los Kuchiki sería temporal. Pero la fama de Lisa había corrido como reguero de pólvora y pronto, no hubo ni una sola empresa de documentales que la quisiera en sus filas… pese a que su capacidad la había vuelto una estrella –sin querer- en las filas de la pornografía. Y lo peor fue que Shunsui sólamente había querido ayudarla.

—Es algo un poco diferente. Hay dos fundaciones gaijines, que están interesadas en tu trabajo. Kinsey y Hite…- depositó despacio dos carpetas sobre la mesa. Lisa las miró con desinterés fingido. Conocía el trabajo de ambas. Sabía muy bien a lo que se dedicaban; una vez que supo que estaba condenada a trabajar en todo lo referente al sexo entre humanos, había investigado de qué iba el asunto, como antes lo había hecho sobre vida silvestre, a fin de estar preparada para trabajar con el científico al que fuera asignada. Su corazón se aceleró, por momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?- se traicionó, al preguntar. Shunsui sonrió apenas.

—De todo. Filmación invivo e invitro; descubrimiento, celo, cortejo, apareamiento… ya sábes.

Ella hojeó los papeles, descuidadamente.

—¿Para quién es?

—BBC- Shunsui sonrió, frente a la mirada asombrada de su antigua alumna. Era imposible que los mismos pacatos ingleses que la habían echado, mandaran a buscarla. Kyoraku siguió hablando- es muy sencillo. Una serie de diez capítulos. Presentan Shere Hite y Desmond Morris. Tendrás que usar cámara infrarroja en algunas partes y todas las variaciones del comportamiento sexual del animal humano. Creo que eres la más capacitada para esto…

Lisa soltó una risita, mordiéndose los labios. No, no podía ser; era demasiado bueno. La suspicacia la volvió a la realidad, al pequeño bar, a la cerveza helada, a la lluvia que caía afuera y a los diez metros que aún faltaba por filmar.

—¿Podemos discutir las condiciones? –dijo Shunsui. Lisa se rascó una ceja. Por otro lado, los Kuchiki habían sido generosos con ella. Tenía las mejores cámaras, el mejor equipo y los mejores actores. Toparse con Chizuru había sido una bendición; no había guionista más perversa en todo el ambiente. Y no ganaba poco; el departamento y el auto eran meras necesidades, pero el lujo verdadero era filmar lo que quería cuando quería y Byakuya no se lo tenía prohibido.

—Déjame pensarlo, taichou. Sucede que estoy algo… ocupada.

Kyoraku asintió, sonriendo aún y levantó su botella, para chocarla con la de Lisa, cuando alguien más llegó a la mesa: impecablemente vestido, en contraste con el look hipster de Lisa o la camisa hawaiiana y los bermudas de Shunsui, debía tener más de cincuenta años, si es que el cabello enteramente blanco que caía sobre sus hombros era un indicador de la edad. El rostro era fino y anguloso y las manos delicadas, Shunsui sintió algo muy extraño cuando el recién llegado sonrió; no es que fuera guapo. Era verdaderamente hermoso.

—Yadomarou sama… buenas tardes.

Lisa de inmediato se puso en pie. Quien quiera que fuera, se trataba de alguien a quien Lisa respetaba, sin duda alguna.

—¡Oh por Kami! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡No debieron hacerle venir, Ukitake san!

El aludido miró a Shunsui; los ojos verdes eran dignos del hada de Bécquer y la boca, una rosa suave, lista para ser besada. Con los años de entrenamiento encima y en medio milisegundo, Lisa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre su mejor actor senior y su antiguo profesor… y tuvo que contener la risa. Ukitake Jyushirou inclinó su hermosa cabeza hacia un lado, mirando al desconocido y Shunsui se sintió malvestido, falto de estilo y horrendamente inseguro, como un adolescente al que la chica que le gusta, lo invita a su primer baile. Lisa los presentó.

—Ukitake-san, éste es mi antiguo tutor, en mis tiempos de National Geographic, el doctor Kyoraku Shunsui. Profesor Kyoraku, Ukitake Jyushirou… mi estrella de la División Senior. Un actor espléndido…

Lisa añadió la última palabra con absoluta mala intención, dado que eso llevaría a Shunsui a preguntarse cómo actuaba y a imaginárselo después. Y Ukitake era lo suficientemente bello como para sacarle suspiros a cualquier humano desde los quince a los ochenta años, sin importar su preferencia sexual.

La educada reverencia y la mano que estrechó la suya sólo pusieron más inseguro a Kyoraku. Y la tos que el hombre contuvo después lo asustó, más frente al ceño fruncido de Lisa.

—Ukitake san… no comprendo por qué le hicieron venir. Yo no iba a tardar mucho, de cualquier manera.

—Era urgente, Lisa-chan –él extendió un sobre- necesito que me autorices 40 metros.

Yadomarou se subió los anteojos.

—¿Y eso? Tu filmación terminó hace dos semanas, Ukitake. No quiero que te esfuerces más de lo necesario y se supone que Byakuya-sama

—Con todo respeto, Lisa-chan, Byakuya-bo es un chiquillo malcriado.

—Y es también nuestro jefe, Ukitake. Te mandó con Ishida san y éste te ordenó descanso. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo y menos si hay otros que pueden hacer este trabajo.

—Aún puedo filmar.

—Y nadie dice que no puedes. Pero me importa muchísimo más tu vida, Ukitake san; eres una persona muy valiosa, no sólo por tu trabajo. Eres parte de este equipo, de ésta familia. Te pido que hagas caso así sea por tres semanas. Después, haremos todo el metraje que gustes, te parece?

Jyushirou miró los papeles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lisa chan?

Sólo entonces ella miró el reguero sobre la mesa.

—Oh. Esto… mi profesor aquí presente… quiere que vuelva a colaborar con ellos.

El rostro del pornstar se iluminó.

—Oh. OH. ¡Es Genial! ¿Cuándo empezarás? ¿Le dirás a Byakuya o lo harás por tu lado? ¡Las tomas que usaste de las libélulas en el último metraje de Uryuu fueron absolutamente hermosas!-Ukitake arrastró una silla y tosió educadamente en su pañuelo, sin que eso frenase su entusiasmo, dirgiéndose a Shunsui, después- ¡Tendría que verlas, profesor! Lisa chan es una artista con la cámara…

Lisa sorprendió a su profesor mirando al actor con la boca ligeramente abierta y elevó una ceja. Quizá después de todo, valía la pena hacer ese documental; dado el efecto que Ukitake parecía tener sobre Kyoraku, todo indicaba que podría ser una buena venganza. Por partida doble, claro…

-0-

—Está bien, está bien; una cosa es que yo les haya presentado, querido taichou y otra, muy distinta, que estés acaparando mi tiempo con Jyushirou…

Ukitake se limitó a sonreír y besó la mejilla de Shunsui, mientras él y Lisa ajustaban las dos cámaras, la Nikon1800C y la videocámara, una D7000 de las antiguas, nada que ver con los modelos de mano. Una imprimía la película y la dejaba lista para el cuarto oscuro y la otra, se limitaba a revisar que las tomas hubieran sido bien hechas.

Nanao se adelantó con el script y Lisa se volvió a toda su 'clase', Ichigo y Uryuu sobre la cama y el resto, con los consabidos pants, repartidos en los cojines alrededor de ella.

A una seña, la pantalla proyectó a una pareja de chicos; evidentemente, la filmación la habían hecho una aficionada, con talento.

Lisa fue señalando los errores:

—No quiero que miren a la cámara. Concéntrense en lo que hacen y piensen que NO HAY NADIE MÁS EN LA HABITACIÓN. Sean vocales; eso de quedarse callados y esperar a ver a qué hora terminan es muy molesto. Déjense llevar y si no pueden, actúen. Si actuar no les sale, oculten el rostro; dará el efecto de timidez o de falta de control. No escatimen los besos; es más, exageren con ello ¿Se fijan en el rostro del seme? Bien, es un imbécil. Parece que no sintiera nada. Al menos Ichigo frunce el ceño. Y ¿Se fijaron en eso? No cambien de posición como si estuvieran haciendo aerobics, nop. Los cambios deben ser fluídos; si les falta sudor, saliva o gel, nos detenemos y se empalma metraje, pero no quiero ni un maldito error de los que están viendo, entendido? Este corto lo hizo una aficionada. Tiene muchísimos aciertos. Tiene casi tantos errores como los nuestros. Bien, no quiero ni un solo error. Cámaras, listo? Maquillaje, por favor: Ichigo, no me salgas otra vez con que estás muy cansado ¡Hime-chan! ¿Dónde están los tubos de lube? Perfecto. 15 minutos y no más…

Ichigo interrumpiendo.

—¡Quince minutos me sacarán un infarto!

Lisa, los brazos cruzados

—Entonces, más vale que empecemos, mikan, no te parece?

Las risas del resto fueron generales y la grabación comenzó, cada uno concentrado en lo que tenían enfrente, que no era otra cosa que trabajo…

_Lisa permaneció recargada en el escritorio, recordando._

_Habían hallado el cuerpo de Ichimaru._

_Poco a poco , Gin se había ido desconectando de la filmación, de la dirección, de todo. Y su obsesión por encontrar a quienes habían lastimado a Rangiku rayaba en lo obsesivo y Lisa sabía bien que ese tipo de cosas nunca llevaban a nada bueno. _

_Hacía sólo unos días, el alegre equipo eran una familia en su trabajo, filmando y tratando de hacer bien lo que sabían hacer._

_En la oscuridad, alguien estaba tratando de echar a perder ese trabajo y …cómo iban a hacer para detenerlo? Se secó las lágrimas y se tomó el sorbo de sake, encendiendo otro cigarrillo._

_Escuchó, en el cuarto de al lado, el llanto de Uryuu en los brazos de Renji. Ichigo estaba perdido y no sabrían de el, por lo menos hasta que los gaijin les avisaran que todo había terminado. _

_Pensó, furiosamente, de que forma su talento con las cámaras podía ayudar, cómo podía poner al descubierto todo aquel asqueroso asunto y cómo…_

_El shojji se deslizó, dejando entrar a una Rangiku pálida y desmejorada. Al menos Toushiro-kun estaba bien, sin más que unos rasguños._

_Pero Rangiku acababa de perder la razón de su vida y ni su belleza ni su fortaleza ni la alegría que la caracterizaba podrían salvarla del dolor presente._

—_Lisa-chan…_

_Yadomarou no vaciló al tomarla en brazos; Matsumoto tampoco se detuvo en su derrumbe._

_La lengua de Lisa en sus pezones fue firme y cálida y los hábiles dedos de Ran-chan entre las piernas de Yadomarou también probaron saber lo que hacían._

_El orgasmo fue sencillo, mojado de lágrimas, ligeramente ácido en el sabor entre ambas lenguas._

_Si por regla general, Lisa jamás tocaba a su actores, la muerte de Gin parecía ser pretexto suficiente; cuatro de sus dedos se quedaron hundidos en Rangiku y la boca de una, pegada a la de la otra, en un enredo sobre el futón. Nadie se molestó en despertarlas, hasta el día siguiente…_

-0-

_El yuri me pareció obvio. El video, pueden buscarlo en mi último Diálogo Surrealsta, en mi livejournal… siendo mayores de edad y si no os trauma, porque es p0rn y lo digo en serio. _

_Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté_

_FA. _


End file.
